La guardería de Armin
by Harye Lee
Summary: Al fin el sueño de Armin se estaba cumpliendo, había por fin abierto la guardería que desde pequeño había soñado tener. Mañana sería el primer día en el que cuidaría a unos encantadores pequeñitos con ayuda de su mejor amiga Historia. Nunca pensó en lo que realmente se metería al cuidar a unos pequeños bastante peculiares.(riren/ereri) (Krista/Yrmir. Mención)(jean/marco) Finalizado
1. Chapter 1: Bienvenidos

**Declaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, Armin mi querido rubio shotacon mucho menos, en realidad nadie de este fanfic (se va a la esquina emo) la trama es la única que me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Pues ninguna, todo normal. No es shota, solo quise una temática de guardería ya que vi una imagen hace poco y me inspiro mucho.**

 **Las notas como siempre abajo, y los agradecimientos por los reviews de** Mis dos padres **estarán los contestare en el próximo capitulo de ese fanfic. Lean porfa las notas de abajo, es importante.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos

Armin bajo de su Chevy rojo bostezando por el cansancio, no había podido dormir de la emoción por su nueva guardería.

Miro el estacionamiento comprobando que era muy espacioso para los padres de los pequeños angelitos, tomo el café que se había comprado y cerró el Chevy rojo para ir a la entrada. Abrió las puertas dobles de vidrio sintiendo ese aire frió de adentro, dejo abierta una de las puertas para que los padres pasaran sin tener que hacer malabares con las cosas de sus hijos, los pequeños y la puerta.

Dejo el café en el escritorio de la que sería la recepción, ya tenía las carpetas de cada niño que iría hoy. Se colocó su mandil azul con unos conejitos que Historia le había bordado y se sentó en la silla del mostrador, para matar el tiempo acomodo unos cuantos papeles.

-Hola armin- Le saludo Historia agitando su mano.

\- Hola, ¿Cómo has amanecido?- la chica le sonrió colocándose también el mandil que su pareja le había comprado hace una semana- Madrugar nunca ha sido lo mío, siempre he estado en escuelas por la tarde a comparación de ti.

Armin lanzo una carcajada cantarina, sabia eso de sobre manera, pero le encantaba decirle cosas que hacían enojar a su amiga de la infancia.

-Iré a acomodar el cuarto de juegos para entretener a los niños- El rubio le hizo una seña para que Historia hiciera lo que quisiera, suspiro acomodando unas plumas en el escritorio.

\- Hola, soy la señora Kirschtein y este es mi pequeño Jean- Armin miro con atención al pequeño que dormía en brazos de su madre, Jean traía un pequeño peluche de caballo en sus pequeños bracitos.

\- Buenos días señora Kirschtein- El chico rodio el escritorio estirando los brazos para que la señora le diera al pequeño, la señora Kirschtein le entrego al niño con cuidado. También le dio una mochila donde Armin supo que tenía lo necesario para Jean.

\- Las indicaciones están en un cuaderno, me voy que llego tarde- La mujer se despido dejando el lugar.

Armin dejo la bolsa en un gancho que él había colocado para las cosas de los niños, suspiro al dejar ese bolso tan pesado. Camino a pasos cortos hasta llegar con Historia.

-Ese debe de ser el pequeño Jean- El rubio asintió entregándole al pequeño- Vamos Jean, es hora de jugar

Jean se removió en los brazos de la rubia muy molesta. Armin los dejo a solas, no debía descuidar la entrada hasta que llegara Yrmin para recibir a los niños.

-Hola, buenos días- le saludo una sonriente castaña de ojos color miel- Esta es la pequeña Hanji, saluda amor.

La niña le miro sonriéndole.

-Este es Bear, mi titán favorito- le presento la niña su peluche, uno bastante peculiar.- ¿Dedo ir al primer cuarto?

El rubio le asintió sonriendo, se notaba que no era la primera vez que Hanji asistía a una guardería. La pequeña bajo de los brazos de su madre y camino al curto que él le había indicado.

-Ya me voy, cuídela bien y no la deja subirse la mesa, tiende a gritar sobre sus titanes- la mujer se despidió con la mano. Detrás de la señora Zoe venia otra de cabello castaño también con un niño castaño en brazos y una niña caminado tranquilamente de la mano de, si no se equivocaba, la señora Jaeger.

\- Buenos días, si no mal recuerdo le dijeron que yo traería a Mikasa- Armin asintió.

\- La señora Ackerman me llamo ayer comunicándome ese detalle- la mujer suspiro.

\- Eren está dormido, pero si llora por no verme dígale que Levi llegara pronto- el rubio asintió sin comprender, noto como la pequeña Mikasa fruncía el ceño molesta.

\- Mami- Carla resoplo al notar a su hijo ya despierto mirando todo el lugar- No quiero ir a una guardería, quiero estar contigo.

El niño comenzó a llorar enojado.

-Vamos cariño, aun eres muy pequeño para ayudarme en la panadería- el niño negó molesto- No te dije ayer la noticia, pero Levi estará en esta guardería contigo

-Solo me lo dices para que me quede- Chillo el pequeño más enojado, Armin no sabía cómo arreglar esa situación, solo quedaba la opción de arrancar al niño de brazos de su madre, pero el niño lloraría a mares.

-Riavaille Ackerman- dijo en vos alta, Eren se giró a verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y lágrimas en los ojos- Es un pequeño de ojos grises y tez blanca, ¿Cierto?

Eren dijo un bajito si, dejando de llorar.

-La señora Ackerman lo traería temprano, no tarda en llegar pequeño, si quieres y tu mami te da permisos podemos esperarlo mientras me ayudas a ordenar unos papeles, ¿Te gusta mi idea Eren?

-Escuchaste mi amor, así serás el primero que vea al pequeño Levi- Eren asintió estirando sus bracitos al rubio, Armin serio complacido, al fin de cuentas no había mentido, el pequeño Rivaille no tardaría en llegar.

-Ya puedes irte mami, yo esperare a mi amigo Levi aquí-

\- Entonces nos vemos, aquí está todo lo necesario, la bolsa azul es de Mikasa y la verde es de Eren- Carla soltó la mano de la niña despidiéndose de ambos con un beso en su mejilla- Nos vemos después, pórtense bien y no hagan travesuras.

\- Adiós mami- se despidió Eren con su manita.

\- Todos están en el primer cuarto Mikasa, allí está mi amiga Historia, ve con ella- Mikasa camino a duras penas, no quería dejar a su mejor amigo en garras de ese niño gruñon que siempre quería acaparar la atención de Eren.

\- ¿En qué le ayudo?- Armin sonrió haciendo una nota mental: siempre mantener a Levi cerca de Eren.

\- Puedes dibujarme un elefante, es crucial para el trabajo- Eren asintió tomando el material que Armin le ofrecía.

Una señorita regordeta camino hasta su escritorio con un niño pecoso y ojos vivases.

-Hola buenos días, este pequeño es mi bebe marco, saluda pequeño-

-Hola- saludo el pequeño jugando con sus deditos.

La mujer le entrego un bolso café despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de su hijo, Historia cargo al pequeño que mordía una trapito azul.

-¿Es el ultimo?- Armin negó con la cabeza.

-Solo falta Rivaille y estamos completos- Historia asintió de nuevo entrando al cuarto de juegos.

-Ya llegue- Exclamo una mujer bajita de ojos grises- Voy tarde así que le dejo a Levi, dale un beso a mama

Le ordeno la mujer a un niño de cabello negro.

-No quiero, y ya vete a trabajar-

-Vamos Levi, hola Eren no te había visto- Rivaille voltio para ver a Eren el cual le sonrió.

-Hola señora **Ackelma** \- le saludo el niño sonriendo.

-¿Verdad que tú te despides de Carla con un beso?- El pequeño asintió.

Levi de mala gana y avergonzado beso la mejilla de su mama.

-Las cosas de Levi están en esta bolsa, adiós que llego tarde- La señora Ackerman dejo al Levi y el bolso en el escritorio.

-Seguramente llegaron tarde por tu culpa- le riño Eren gateando hasta el, el pequeño beso la mejilla de su amigo.

\- No me molestes, necesitaba mi ducha de todas las mañanas y mama se levantó tarde- Eren sonrió, Armin acomodo las bolsas en los ganchos que tenían el nombre de cada niño.

-Es hora de ir con los demás- Armin miro a los pequeños sin comprender cuando Eren negó sonriendole, Riaville se giró hacia el rubio.

-¿Cada cuánto limpian el lugar?- Pregunto Levi con seriedad. La mama de Rivaille le había comunicado sobre la obsesión de Levi con la limpieza.

\- Todas las mañanas antes de que ustedes llegan se hace la limpieza, y de nuevo limpian cuando ustedes se van- Rivaille asintió dándole el visto bueno.

\- ¿Y usted cada cuando se baña?- Pregunto Eren mofándose a costa de su mejor amigo.

\- Todas las mañanas y tardes- Armin cargo a ambos pequeños- Iremos al cuarto de juegos para que se entretengan, a las nueve se sirve el desayuno y a la una es la hora de su siesta

-La siesta es para los bebes- se quejó Levi, al ver que todos los niños estaba muy calladitos mirando el televisor suspiro feliz.

\- Así voy a poder dormir con Levi-chan

Rivaille chisto ignorándolo, pero no pudo evito que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, muy en el fondo sabía que siempre quiso dormir una siesta con Eren, pero el siempre había esperado para que su mejor amigo se lo pidiera y hoy sería su tan esperado día.

Armin dejo a los pequeños en el suelo, primero tenía que leer sobre las advertencias que las madres de todos los pequeños tenían para él.

Miro a todos los pequeños, los cuales ya empezaban a formarse en grupos, el siempre detesto eso, se supone que todos debía de hablarse y formar un solo grupo, él les enseñaría a todos esos niños que debían de ser unidos. El no solo sería su niñero, si no su mentor para ser unos buenos niños antes de entrar al kínder. Lo primero que debía de hacer al llegar a casa era inventar juegos para que todos se juntaran y jugaran muy unidos, por ahora tenía que ir a su oficina para arreglar el papeleo que había querido evitar a toda costa, los gajes del oficio.

-Ya llegue- Le anuncio Yrmin con mala cara- Ya cerré la puerta

-Claro gracias Yrmin, quédate en el escritorio de afuera, estaré en la oficina arreglando unos papeles, si Historia necesita algo que te lo pida a ti- Armin se despidió de la pecosa saliendo del cuarto de juegos, aún tenía que arreglar el asunto del desayuno para los niños.

* * *

 **Ya se que dije que no subiría otro fanfic hasta que Mis dos padres se finalizara, pero no lo pude evitar, era este fanfic u otro capitulo de mis dos padres, pero como aun no tengo nada del capitulo 3 no quería quedarme sin nada, ya de por si ese capitulo esta bastante largo ya que tiene sorpresas, tendré de hacer dos partes.**

 **Siendo sincera no estoy para nada segura de este fanfic, en realidad de ninguno, pero en este tengo mas dudas, si igual no llego a motivarme haré solo unos 10 caps , como un especial de todos los personajes de pequeños y después de esos pocos caps lo finalizo, como les dije anteriormente cuido de niños y ellos no hablan muy bien y como lo puse en negritas Eren le dice a la mami de Levi: Ackelma ya que no sabe pronunciarlo. Mis pequeños si hablan bien, se confunden con unas cosas pero si hablan bien.**

 **Este fanfic es algo crucial para otro que pienso subir en un futuro, no tenia mas que ideas en una libreta y no lo pensaba subir, pero esa imagen que vi hace poco que dio mas ideas motivandome, pero me han asaltado las dudas.**

 **Otras noticias mas felices son: pienso hacerme una pagina en facebook, no se si ponerle Haryeleefanfic , suena feo pero es que ya estoy en face como Haryelee, es un face que me hice ya que si uso mi verdadero nombre mucha gente que conozco me haría bullyn y no quiero eso, ya de por si tengo problemas con eso de que apoyo a la comunidad gay, muchos son de mi familia y aunque estén en contra de mis ideas siguen siendo mi familia.**

 **Por ello mejor me hice otro facebook, el asunto aquí es que, usaría esa pagina para hacerle saber noticias sobre mi, de cuando publicare y así, para no hacer las notas muy largas Harye notas largas me dicen. En fin háganme saber si quieren que haga la pagina o uso mi facebook, para comunicarme mas con ustedes, ahora si los dejo, nos vemos el miercoles con nuevo cap para ver que pasa con Elizabeth, se que aman a la pequeña.**

 **Bye bye !**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasha y Connie

**Declaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, los adorables niños y niñeros muchos menos, si me perteneciera no mataría tanta gente, Isayama es el culpable de mis lagrimas y las de todos. ¿Siguen el manga? si es así sabrán el porque de mi deprecion.**

 **Advertencias: solo que el capitulo es algo corto, perdonen pero la mayoría son así de cortos. Pero no se preocupen, que este fic sera publicado cada tres a cuatro días. Las notas que los padres le dejan a Armin estan subrayadas**

 **Los reviews abajo los contesto, otra cosita, si lees** _Mis dos padres_ **y te preguntaste, oye no contestas reviews? si lo hago, pero Fanfiction me odia y no me deja que se vean, porque no me dejo editar el capitulo dos. De igual forma tomare una fotito y la dejo en la pag que hice para que vean que no miento. En fin disfruten la lectura**

link de la pagina esta en mi perfil.

No es obligatorio unirse, solo lo hago mas mas comodidad o aclarar dudas que no les pueda contestar aquí y sean urgentes.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Sasha y Connie

Armin anoto los nombres de los niños que ya había llegado, solo faltaban dos y estarían completos.

Un hombre de aspecto serio llego con dos niños en cada brazo.

-Lamento la tardanza, Sasha no quería venir sin comer algo-

\- No se preocupe, es normal el primer día- El hombre dejo los bolsos de los niños en el escritorio y le entrego a los pequeños- La madre de Connie los recogerá a las cuatro.

El hombre se despidió corriendo a la salida, a Armin no le pareció raro, todos los padres había llegado así el día de hoy y seguramente llegarían así todos los días.

Entro al cuarto con los niños en brazos los cuales no habían dicho nada en todo el camino.

-Pequeños- Le hablo Armin a los niños, todos se giraron poniéndole atención al rubio

-¿Pequeño?- Pregunto Levi enarcando unas de sus cejas delgadas.

Eren le sonrió recargando su cabecita en el hombro de su mejor amigo para calmarlo y que no le hiciera nada malo al chico rubio, le agradaba mucho.

-Ellos son Sasha y Connie- Armin señalo a cada uno cuando dijo su respectivo nombre

-¿Connie es nombre de niña?- Pregunto Jean burlándose.

\- Ya relincho la yegua- Se quejó Mikasa sacando su frustración en el chico caballo.

\- No seas grosero Jean, yo pienso que el nombre de Connie es muy lindo- Le regaño Armin enojado.

\- Yo tengo una prima con tu nombre Jean, ella era muy linda…

\- Seguramente tenía cara de caballo como tu Jean- Eren rio bajito por el comentario de Levi.

\- Te estas riendo de mi mocoso feo- Bramo Jean caminando enojado hacia Eren.

\- No te metas con Eren- Le grito Mikasa enojada.

\- Necesitas a una niña para que te defienda Jaeger- Armin abrazo a Eren y Levi, no quería que se desatara una pelea triunfal.

"Levi siempre defiende al pequeño Eren, si un niño intenta hacerle algo el ira directo con el niño haciéndole daño tanto emocional como físico"

-Vamos a ver una película ¿les parece bien?- Armin rio nervioso- ¿Cuál quieres ver tu Levi?

-Me da igual, pero si pones al dinosaurio morado perderás mi respeto-

-¿No te gusta badye?- pregunto Eren tomando la mano de su amigo.- A mí no me gusta, es feo y da miedo.

-Se dice banye, no badye – "Estas equivocado, no intentes enseñarle si no sabes cómo siquiera se dice correctamente" pensó Armin sonriéndole.

-Nada de Barnye es un dinosaurio muy feo- Eren aplaudió feliz.

-Me gusta Armin, es muy listo-

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Levi bajito, soltando la mano de su amigo. Armin miro aterrorizado a Historia, ella también había leído las notas de la señora Ackerman.

-Sí, el me gusta mucho, pero yo amo a Levi-chan- Las mejillas de Levi se tiñeron de rojo- Quiero ver my Little pony, así Jean se sentirá en familia

"Eren me ama, él ha dicho que me ama" Armin miro a Levi y supo que lo había perdido por un buen rato.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Armin no podía estar más sorprendido por la cantidad de comida que la pequeña Sasha podía consumir, seguramente estaba delgada por la genética o por mera suerte.

-Otro- Grito la chiquilla alzando el plato para llamar más su atención.

\- Vas a dejar sin comida a los demás Sasha- Le regaño Connie pellizcando la mejilla se su amiga.

\- Papi me dijo que pago para que me dieran más ración que los demás- Alego la pequeña.

"Sasha come mucho, dele al menos cinco raciones de comida."

Si tiene hambre ella intentara robar comida, así que en su bolso le he puesto algunos refrigerios, es una niña muy limpia, así que no se ensuciara, pero si lo hace deje dos mudas de ropa en su bolso"

-No te preocupes Connie, hay suficiente comida para todos y el apetito de la pequeña Sasha- Connie lo miro como si dijera algo malo.

\- No hay lugar en donde haya la suficiente comida pala Sasha- Armin también lo pensó.

\- Aun así debesh morerarte, es malo comer tanto- Sasha lo ignoro, no necesitaba los sermones de su mejor amigo.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Armin caminaba feliz por los pasillos de la guardería, el segundo día y aun se sentía frenético pero muy contento.

-Unas galletas no estará mal- se dijo yendo a la cocina, por darse una ducha antes de venir (para tener satisfecho a las exigencias de Levi) no había tenido tiempo para desayunar algo realmente decente y ahora su estómago sonaba cual dinosaurio moribundo mientras otro intentaba comérselo.

Camino con alegría (más bien apresurado, el dinosaurio al fin se estaba comiendo al otro) hacia la cocina, tenía que dejarla cerrada para que ningún niño intentara abrirla, había muchas cosas con las que podían lastimarse y eso sería demasiado malo.

Abrió la puerta con su llave y paso apresuradamente, se sorprendió al ver cosas tiradas en el suelo, tomo el paquete de galletas que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Se preguntó mirando a todos lados, abrió las galletas y sintió una gran ventisca, algo le arrebato las galletas de su mano. Grito muy asustado ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Grito de nuevo al ver a una pequeña con mirada hambrienta.- ¿Qué haces aquí Sasha?

Pregunto al reconocer a la niña.

-Tenía algo de hambre y vine a buscar un bocadillo- Debía de ponerle más atención al apetito de Sasha que a las exigencias de Levi.

-Si tiene hambre debes decírmelo, dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

-Por la ventana- Miro a donde la niña apuntaba, apenas se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Sasha ya sal de la cochina, no puedo entretenel mas a…- se quedó callado al ver a un enojado rubio, así que esos dos vándalos eran tan unidos para hacer sus travesuras juntos, debió imaginarlo, esa era una de las notas que le habían dejado.

"Sasha y Connie son los mejores amigos, nunca los veras separados y hacen muchas travesuras juntos, cuidado con dejarlos solos. Si uno desaparece, ten por seguro que no es para nada bueno.

-Vámonos antes de que Historia se asuste- tomo a ambos niños, no lo dejaría así, ya después el los castigaría por meterse en semejante cosa.

-¿Estas bien, Armin? Escuche un grito.

\- Una niña glito ¿Estas bien, Tasha?- pregunto Eren sujetando la manita de Levi, el miro indiferente a la pequeña, le interesaba muy poco lo que le pasara.

-Yo no grite, ese fue Anmin- las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo.

-No te preocupesh Admin, mama dice que yo hablo como niña.- El rubio le sonrió a Eren, no había sido tanto de ayuda sus palabras pero algo era algo.

-Seguro eres una niña, siempre de la mano de Libail, ¿Es tu novio o qué?- se burló el pequeño Kirschtein.

-Solo es mi mejor amigo- Armin noto como un aura depresiva se apoderaba del pobre Levi.

Nunca le había gustado ser celestina de nadie, pero tal vez ayudaría un poco al pobre niño que sufría por la inocencia y la mente distraída de Eren. Sasha y Connie también eran muy unidos, quien sabe, tal vez una ayudita a esas futuras parejillas no sería malo.

* * *

 **Eren no es una ternurita? algo tontis pero asi lo amamos Levi y yo. Vieron la carita que pongo es adorable aunque llore.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

Katherine Svensson: Baby-Levi es toda una ternura, me lo como porque es una cosita tan dulce. Me gustaría mucho verte por aquí, me animan muchos los reviews gracias por el.

Nat-KF: No aparece distinto en ninguna parte, fue error mio no me había dado cuenta muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber. Estaría agradecida contigo si me pones el link de la imagen llevo buscándola hace tiempo pero ya no la encuentro, gracias por el review y por leerme tendras muchas actualizaciones de este finc

Miyu-chan:Deje las dudas porque vi que les gusto la idea de estos babys adorables, lo continuare seguido cada tres a cuatro dias ¿eso te haria feliz? pues deseo cumplido. Espero sigas a estos pequeños por mucho tiempo gracias por dejarme un bello review.


	3. Chapter 3: Actividades

**Declaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, y Marco mucho menos. La trama es la única que me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Mucho amors, del bueno y del hard, bueno de este ultimo no, son pequeños aun. Recuerden que no es shota, parecerá pero no lo es.**

 **Les traigo nuevo cap, yei! apenas lo termine, verán me enferme el viernes, sábado ya estaba mejor pero sin ganas de escribir y el domingo unas personitas que me quisieron levantar el animo me llevaron de party hard, por eso apenas lunes empece a escribir y se lo mande a una personita genial para que me lo corrigiera. Así es, lo escribí en unas cuatro horas sin descanso** (╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅) **escribir con resaca no es bueno, a quien engaño yo no tomo, solo que me trajeron tarde a casa, dormí hoy como tres horas. En fin, disfruten la lectura.**

 **abajo contesto sus reviews.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Actividades.

Había estado toda la noche, más juegos que ponerle a los pequeños para mantenerlos entretenidos y que formaran lazos más unidos, después de todo esos pequeños estarían más tiempo con el que con sus padres ocupados y exhaustos de tanto trabajar.

Cerró el cuaderno con todos sus apuntes, había pensado escribir en hojas después meterla en algún sobre, pero de estos ya estaba cansado, tantas carpetas que tenía en el trabajo lo estresaban. Metió la libreta en su bolso verde, también metió unos cuantos bocadillos para Sasha, ya se había bañado para que Levi no le dijera nada y por ultimo tiro todos sus discos de Barnye ya que a ningún niño le gustaba el dinosaurio morado, bueno para ser sincero a él tampoco le gustaba.

Se colocó la bolsa en el hombro, abrió la puerta de su casa, el frio de la madrugada le saludo de una forma no muy buena para sus mejillas calientes. Resoplo, tenía que llegar lo más rápido que pudiera a su Chevy para que lo salvara del frio viento que se acercaba. Tenía que pasar urgentemente a comprar algún café.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Bien niños, como muchos han estado muy aburridos o haciendo travesuras- Sasha y Connie le desviaron la mirada- Pensé que podíamos hacer actividades, yo escribí unas cuantas, pero si tienen una en mente no duden en comentarlas.

Yrmir lo miro como si él fuera idiota, eran solo niños tontos que aun babeaban y no sabían hablar bien como para que Armin les pidiera consejos.

-Hablemos de titanes- Grito Hanji con emoción, Eren fue el único que la miro emocionado- ¿Te gustaría Eren?

El niño asintió.

-No tengo _ilea_ de que son, pero si a ti te emocionan _quielo sabel_ -

-Te dije que no te juntadas con la loca, te va a pegar lo _ralo_ \- Levi tomo de los bracitos para alejarlo de esa niña que odiaba.

-Ya sé que es _rala_ , pero no tiene amigos y me da _lashtima_ \- Armin pudo notar como el corazón de Hanji se rompía, Eren podía tener las mejores intenciones del mundo, pero cuando abría la boca no era para decir las palabras más dulces del mundo.

-Has lo que quieras- Levi se alejó de Eren muy molesto.

-Vamos Eren ¿Ya cambiaste a tu novio Levi por una niña de _veldad_?- Se burló Jean sonriendo de medio lado.

-Mejor te _callash kirschteen_ , si te pego estoy _segulo_ que tu novio _Malco_ se pondrá a lloriquear como niña- Le acuso Levi enojado, mirándole con odio.

-Pues a ver si logras pegarme _Atelman_ \- Le reto Jean con sus manitas hechas puño.

\- Las escondidas- Grito Armin nervioso, no quería que esos dos niños empezaran una pelea, temía por la salud física de Jean.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Como nadie sabe enumerar yo lo haré por ustedes, el que encuentre por menos tiempo a todos sus compañeros le regalare una paleta de mora azul- A la mayoría de los niños se le iluminaron los ojos, acepto a Levi, que odiaba los dulces, a Mikasa no le interesaba el premio y Hanji estaba más entusiasmada por su muñeco para querer ganar ese tonto juego. - ¿Esta listos?

-Si- Gritaron los pequeños al unísono.

-Yo _quielo enumelal_ con Levi, no sé qué es pero quiero estar con Levi- chan

-Me niego- Le dijo Armin con una sonrisa- Este juego es individual, uno se queda mirando la pared cerrando sus ojitos, mientras todos los demás se esconden, cuando acabe de decir los números el que cerró sus ojitos ira a buscar a los demás.

-Vamos Eren, así _podle_ encontrar a todos los mocosos y te _legalale_ la paleta- los ojitos de Eren se iluminaron.

-Por eso te amo con _tolo_ mi _colazon_ \- Las mejillas de Levi se sonrojaron un poco.

-Empecemos con los juegos de la guardería- todos los pequeños gritaron entusiasmados, incluso Levi, que tenía el objetivo de ganarse todos los dulces para que Eren le dijera más cosas lindas.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Eren-chan se encontraba feliz rodeada de las paletas que su mejores amigos Mikasa y Levi había ganado para él.

-Este es el último juego, y es muy especial porque el ganador se llevará una bolsa completa de dulces- Los niños gritaron eufóricos.- Les daré unas hojas con unos dibujitos, tiene que encontrar las cosas que se parezcan a los dibujos, quien termine primero será el ganador. Este juego será en parejas, escojan a su pareja.

Eren dejo sus dulces de lado y se abrazó a Levi, Marco tomo la mano de su mejor amigo Jean.

-Tu novio te ha elegido- se burló Levi, mirando con superioridad al caballo.

- _Grachias_ por ganar esos dulces pala mi Levi-chan, te mereces un _legalo_ \- Levi lo miro seriamente.

-Has lo que _gushtes_ mocoso- Eren se incorporó, y estirándose un poco beso la mejilla de Levi, el pequeño abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Vamos a dar lo _mejol_ y _ganemosh_ \- Rivaille asintió con un calorcito en su corazón, le gustaban esos premios.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Rivaille buscaba por todos lados un patito de hule, es lo único que le faltaba para ganarse un regalo muy especial de Eren.

-Vamos Hanji, nos falta muchas cosas, quiero ganas esa bolsa de _dulches_ para mi _mejol_ amigo- Levi bufo al escuchar a Mikasa, nadie le tenía que ganar, él quería un beso de Eren y no dejaría que esa chica loca le ganara.

-Marco, encontré la _zanahodia_ de peluche, nos faltan dos cosas y ganamos- Las manitas de Levi temblaron, estaba desesperado, tenía que encontrar ese patito antes que el chico caballo le ganara.

-Sígueme Eren, _cleo_ saber dónde está el pato- Eren lo siguió con un paleta entre sus labios.

Amos pequeños llegaron a la puerta del baño, Eren miro sin entender a su mejor amigo, no sabía para que ir al baño sin ambos usaban pañal todavía.

-Te voy a levantar, tu _ables_ la _puelta_ rápido, mama dice que los patitos _shiempre_ van al baño- Eren asintió, tenía que ayudar a su mejor amigo, se notaba que él quería ganar a toda costa y él no se lo impediría.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Marco miraba a su mejor amigo, estaba dispuesto a correr mucho para ganar el premio, sabía que Jean amaba los dulces y el no pudo ganarle nada en los otros juegos, en ese momento quiso ser como Levi, él había ganado muchos dulces para Eren, que estaba seguro era su persona especial. Él también amaba mucho a Jean, por ello, estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo, al grado de no descansar a pesar de que sus piernitas ya no podían caminar más.

-Vamos marco- Le grito su mejor amigo, el asintió respirando agitadamente, todo eso lo hacía por Jean.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Y el ganador es Levi- Anuncio Armin sin emoción, no era de esperarse, después de todo Eren le había dado una buena excusa para ganar.

-Levi-chan es genial- Las mejillas de Levi se sonrojaron

Marco sonrió con tristeza había querido ganarle a Levi, pero no había puesto tanto esfuerzo. Armin le entrego los dulces a Eren.

-No te _enojash_ si le doy _dulches_ a los demás- Levi le negó sin interés, los demás le daban igual, el solo quería feliz a Eren.

Eren sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, su mejor amigo era tan bueno.

El pequeño poco a poco repartió los dulces a sus nuevos amigos, todos eran muy divertidos a su manera, los niños le agradecieron al pequeño Eren.

-Perdóname Jean, por mi culpa no ganamos- El pequeño Kirschtein miro a su mejor amigo.

-No te _pleocupes_ Marco, has hecho tu _mejol esfuercho_ y eso te lo _agladesco_ \- Las mejillas de Marco se sonrojaron.

 _-Ahola_ a comed las paletas que Eren nos regaló- Jean asintió, el hecho de que Eren le regalara algo le molestaba, pero si podía compartirla con Marco olvidaría ese detalle.

Jean le quito el envoltorio a su paleta, sonrió cuando por fin pudo quitarle ese molesto papel, dio unos brinquitos y su paleta se resbalo de sus manos haciéndose añicos en el suelo. Marco lo miro preocupado, Jean tenía pequeñas lagrimitas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Toma mi padeta Jean-

-Claro que no Marco- Negó el pequeño.

-Yo quiero que la tengas, fue mi culpa que _peldieramos, quielo recompensharte_ \- Jean miro a su mejor amigo, sin duda era el mejor- Y esto también.

Maro se estiro para llegar a la mejilla de Jean y la beso.

-Tengo más paletas Marco, ten otra- Eren le entrego la paleta al pequeño Marco el cual se encontraba sonrojado por haber besado a su mejor amigo.

- _Grachias_ Eren- EL pequeño le sonrió.

-Eso me _lecuelda_ , también tengo que _dalte_ las _glacias_ Levi-chan- El pequeño beso la mejilla de su mejor amigo.

Armin miro a esos pequeños, Eren estaba acostumbrado a besar a Levi, pero el pequeño Marco no lo estaba por ello sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas. Historia sonrió divertida al notar el aura de felicidad y vergüenza que emanaba Jean y Levi, sin duda estaba felices.

A pesar de no haber mejorado en nada con la convivencia de los niños pudo conocer más de ellos, y eso, al menos era un logro.

* * *

 **Yo se que dije que dije que mis pequeños hablaría bien, pero me puse a pensar y los niños pequeños siempre cambian la r por la l y la s, y c la dice diferente también. tanto tiempo con niños y no aprendo.**

 **Gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de leer mi Fanfic, se que me falta mucho por aprender en esto de escribir.**

 **Reviews:**

 _blacksoulstar95: Que mala eres con el pequeño Jean (lo dice quien siempre le hace bullyn es sus fanfics) Levi sabe que Eren-chan lo ama con todo su kokoro_ _, de eso estoy segura._

 _Katherine Svensson: Serán novios en el futuro, de eso me haré cargo yo. Mira que le cumplo los deseos a todos, aquí esta un poco mas de Jean por marco, mas tarde haré mas de ellos. No les tengo nada concreto porque en mi cabeza apenas llevan meses conociéndose, no como Levi y Eren que desde que estaban de meses de bebes se conocen, pero pronto se querrán mas._

 _Miyu-chan: Espero seguir así, mira que apenas me doy cuenta de lo difícil de subir dos fanfics al mismo tiempo, son historias que por lo normal se escriben solas, pero al pasarlas en word se me complica, en fin le estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo y vale la pena._

 **Nos vemos el miércoles, que viene con cap de** La guardería de Armin y Mis dos padres

Adiosito, nos vemos luego


	4. Chapter 4: La obra de Hanji

**Decclaimer: SNK no me pertenece, su creador es Hajime Isayama**

 **Advertencias: Este Fanfic no es shota, aquí solo hay ternura entre amigos que cuando crezcan serán pareja.**

 **Notas: Por error el titulo estaba como gurderia, imaginen mi vergüenza, cuando me dijeron, gracias Dareve por hacerme ver mi error, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti ;)**

 **Ese error ni yo se cuando lo cometí, soy muy distraída con los detalles, como sea perdón por eso, estaba cansada ayer y me quede dormida, después me levante en la madrugada y cuando estaba por pagar mi lap, leí el review, y no iba a cambiar un mensaje a esa hora, estaba agotada.**

 **En fin, les dejo leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: La obra de Hanji

Hanji Zoe, una chiquilla risueña miraba por la ventana, el día era tan bonito para ella.

-Más rápido mama- Grito la chiquilla, ya tenía muchas ganas de llegar a la guardería.

-En esta calle solo se permite ir despacio Hanji, si acelero un policía nos detendrá y no llegaremos nunca- Le explico su madre sin dejar de ver hacia adelante. Hanji ignoro a su madre, solo quería llegar, tenía muchas sorpresas guardadas en su bolso de lona que seguramente a sus compañeros de la guardería les encantaría.

-Ojala a Eren le guste mi nuevo titán- Comento la pequeña cansada de estar en su silla de carro.

-Pues que sea así, no dormí hasta muy tarde por hacer el titán- La pequeña le sonrió a su madre, ya vería después como compensarla, tal vez no le pediría en un tiempo hacerle más titanes muy noche.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Espera Hanji- Marco miro a la chiquilla imperativa bajar a prisa del automóvil, la alegría de esa niña le asustaba, no sonreía como Eren o Jean.

-No seas lenta mami- La mujer resoplo, ya no habría cereales con azúcar para Hanji en las mañanas, seguramente eso la ponía más interactiva.

-Ya voy, tranquilízate o te dejare en casa de Mike- La niña hizo una mueca, ese hombre era aburrido y se dormía cuando ella contaba sus historias.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Todos miraron con atención a Hanji, la cual (con permiso de Armin) se paró en una silla para anunciar su genial idea.

-Ayer hable con Armin, es Armin Eren no Admin o Almin- El pequeño Jaeger asintió muy atento.-Repitan todos conmigo, Armin.

Hanji estaba harta de todos, con su mala pronunciación, y hoy que tenía la atención de todos corregiría sus errores.

-Agmin- Dijo Marco con las mejillas rojas por su equivocación

-Achmin- Grito Eren sonriendo- No se decil la ele bien.

El pequeño lanzo una carcajada aplaudiendo con sus manitas, esa niña era muy divertida.

-Tenemos dos años loca, la mayolia comenzó hablal hace poco- Le reprendió el pequeño Levi frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Tengo dos años como ustedes y hablo perfectamente-

-Pelo aun usas pañal, yo uso calzón entlenadol- Eren miro con admiración a su mejor amigo.

-Cuando uses un calzón de tela me presumes, por el momento te callas, ese entrenador como tú le llamas no es más que un pañal disfrazado de calzón- Las mejillas de Zoe se pusieron rojas de vergüenza, ella aun no intentaba siquiera ir al baño sola.

Armin se aguantó las ganas de reír, nunca creyó escuchar a unos pequeños presumir por sus (en lo personal) pequeñas hazañas, seguramente él también había discutido con Historia de esa forma cuando ellos eran unos niños.

-Ya velas loca, en un mes dejale de usar esos mojadosh pañales- La niña le enseño la lengua con disgusto.

-¿No te gushtan los pañales?-Pregunto Eren con las mejillas sonrojadas- Hache poco me lijiste que te gushtaban mis pañales de patito.

-Me gustan, pelo en ti, sabes cómo odio lo suchio y los pañales lo son- por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de los ojos de Eren pudo darse cuenta que su explicación no fue buena.

-Quielo que me enseñes a il a baño solito- Levi asintió, lo último que quería era ver a su mejor amigo triste.

\- Ahora sí, les diré la gran noticia- Hanji de nuevo se hizo notar- Hare una obra de teatro con muñecos.

Todos los pequeños le miraron sin entender- Armin rio divertido, Hanji tenía que dar muchas explicaciones antes de hacer su gran obra de teatro.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Los pequeños miraban con atención el teatro improvisado de Hanji, la pequeña estaba detrás de las cortinas preparando todo.

-Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, hoy con todo el gusto les presentare una obra escrita y dirigida por mí- Hanji se puso en cuclillas para que solo sus muñecos se notaran- Hace mucho tiempo un pequeño de nombre Eren vivía muy feliz con su mami Carla.

-Si- Grito el pequeño Jager feliz por la obra, después de todo se trataba de él.

\- El quería ser un soldado porque admiraba a Rivaille, un soldado guapo (a sus ojos) con un carácter muy feo. Eren se lo había dicho a su mami, ella se molestó con él, pero ese día cambiaría la vida del pequeño Jaeger.- Hanji saco uno de sus titanes- La murallas que los ayudaban de los titanes fue derrumbada.

-NO- grito Marco mordiendo su pulgar.

-Los humanos estaban siendo devorados por los titanes, Eren fue corriendo por su mama la cual también se la comió una titán muy fea, se la devoro como yo a los dedos de queso, ñam ñam- Eren miro horrorizado a ese titán de peluche- La destrozo a la mitad.

Todos los pequeños gritaron aterrados, Armin corrió hacia Hanji para detener su cuento.

-Ni Levi en hombre más fuete de la humanidad pudo con ellos, el titán acorazado se lo comió también- Eren miro a Levi abrazando y llorando amargamente- El saldado Marco fue partido a la mitad, y claro que se murió.

La pequeña Hanji mostro a un titan hembra rubia dando a entender a los niños que ese peluche había matado a Marco.

-Hanji ya basta- Armin cargo a la rubia para callarla, si no lo hacía habría más de un niño traumado.

-Aun no acabo- El peluche se le fue de las manos lanzándolo a los pies de Jean, el cual se desmayó a ver el asesino de Marco.-Lo peor es que el titán que se comió la mitad de Marco fue la mama de Connie que tenía la habilidad para convertirse en uno.

Connie fue hacia Jean disculpándose por lo que su madre hizo, llorando por la muerte de Marco.

-Y por último, el titán colosal se comió a Eren- Levi abrazo más fuerte a Eren que no paraba de llorar.

-Creo que nechesito otlo pañal- Dijo Levi bajito, con las mejillas sonrojadas y abrazando a su mejor amigo con miedo a que de verdad un titán se lo comiera.

Armin saco a Hanji del salón, esa niña tendría un largo, largo sermón de su parte.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Historia miro a los niños suspirando, Marco seguía sacudiendo a Jean, el pequeño Jaeger se aferrada de Levi llorando cada vez más alto, Levi abrasaba protectoramente a su amigo, Mikasa miraba con horror el dedo de queso que se había estado comiendo, Sasha dormía plácidamente en el suelo, Connie lloraba suplicando el perdón de Marco.

-¿Qué le diremos a las mamas?- La rubia suspiro, primero tenía que ver si Jean seguía con vida.

* * *

Reviews

 **Moo123: Quien no se pondría rojita con los besos de baby-eren, amo a ese pequeño, tanto o mas que levi.**

 **katherine Svensson: De nada, cuando vi tu Review me anime a hacerlos parejita, al principio pensé en que Jean admiraba mas a Armin que a Marco, pero me hiciste cambiar de opinión, gracias por ello. Lo se son tan adorables, cuidando a sus futuros novios, yo amo a los dulces, pero si esos babys fueran dulces jamas me los comería, los amo tanto.**

 **Dareve: Todos tienen como ya leíste, dos años, para Levi siempre sera un mocoso no importa la edad o el tiempo. De nuevo gracias por hacerme ver mi erro, si no fuera por ti seguro y no me había dado cuenta, eso de escribir cinco fnfics al mismo tiempo no es bueno.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejarme ánimos (reviews) me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Próximo cap, el sábado.**

 **Harye Lee**


	5. Chapter 5: Levi no quieres siestas

**Declaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no pertenece, su dueño es Hajime Isayama, yo solo se los pedí un ratiro para escribir esta loca historia.**

 **Advertencias: No queridas, no es shota, parece pero no lo es.**

 **Gracias por sus animos (reviews)**

 **Mmm esta vez no tengo nada que decir, en fin disfruten la lectura.**

 **Ya sabe abajo contesto los reviews**

 **Así, ya me acorde, siempre que los niños dicen algo mal lo pongo diferente ejemplo: _Colazon,_ pero tengo flojera así que esta vez no lo haré.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Levi no quiere siestas

-Libelaste con tu chiso, a mi recluso colazon, tu dulzura coye por mis venas clei en tu intención, no pensé que todo ela un engaño una mentila-Levi miraba con atención al pequeño Jaeger, era divertido escuchar cantar a su mejor amigo.

-Es una canchion tliste- Eren asintió, su madre últimamente la ponía cuando cocinaba en la noche para él.

-Así es, espelo que nunca me pache lo mismo- Comento Marco sentándose junto a Eren.

-Lescuida, Jean es un buen chico, ten pol segulo que te va a querer un montón- El pequeño le dio unas palmadas de compresión.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿A ti te quiele alguien?- Eren asintió, el pequeño Ackerman miro atento a su mejor amigo.

-Clalo que sí, mucha gente me quiele, pero solo tres pelsonas me aman y yo las amo-

-Buau ¿Quiénes son?- Jager sonrió, de una manera muy dulce.

-Mi papi, mi mami y por supuesto mi pelito tomash- Levi se decepciono, sus esperanzas decayeron, Eren rio a carcajadas al notar a Rivaille de esa manera- Es bloma Levi, la telcela persona eles tu obviamente, te amo y tú me amas.

-Vamos a dormir pequeños- Eren alzo sus brazos para que Armin lo cargara, el chico sonrió acatando la orden.

-Quielo domil con Levi- Rivaille camino detrás de Armin con nerviosismo, esto lo noto Marco, pero prefirió no preguntar, después de todo no conocía muy bien a Levi como para saber que le pasaba.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-Bien ya todos están bien acomodados, ya pueden dormir-

-Señol Almin- El rubio se giró hacia Levi- Como ayer dolmí mucho ¿Me podlia saltal la siesta?

-Lo siento Levi, pero todos tiene que tomar su siesta- Levi suspiro, después le diría a su mami las razones y podría saltarse la hora de la siesta.

-Supongo que si- Se recostó de nuevo en colchón.

Todos dormían, pero él no podía conciliar el sueño, sabía que solo le dudaría muy poco, escucho quejidos que provenía de su compañero de alado.

-Mami- escucho hablar al pequeño Jaeger, suspiro, esperando algún golpe de su mejor amigo.

\- Ay- se quejó cuando la manita de Eren le golpeo la cara, pero no todo termino así, Eren poco a poco se acercaba a su colchón abrazándolo de apoco atrapándolo en un asfixiante y fuerte abrazo.

Estos días había sido así, desde que la tonta de Hanji los había asustado, contando en su historia los temores de todos, Eren no dejaba de aferrarse a él a la hora de dormir. Incluso él se había asustado, al grado de tener que ir avergonzado al baño para cambiarse de pañal… quiso decir, calzón entrenador, porque él era todo un niño grande, que usaba el bañito.

Amaba a Eren, algún día se casarían, pero su mami le había dicho que los esposos dormían juntos, no tenía la menor idea del porqué. Pero dormir con Eren sería un gran problema si lo abrazaba de esa forma, tal vez ellos dormirían en diferentes camas cuando se casaran, serian un matrimonio diferente. Suspiro, eso no era normal, los matrimonios hacían muchos sacrificios, y el sacrificaría su hora de sueño, todo por su futuro esposo.

-Levi- Otro suspiro, pero este era diferente, uno con añoranza, al escuchar a Eren llamándolo en sueños.

-Lo bueno que no babeas.- Vaya que era todo un alivio, claro, si Eren le besaba no le importaría un poco de saliva en sus mejillas, pero dormido soltando un montón de gérmenes era otra cosa. Y cuando ellos se besaran en la boca…sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tal vez cuando fuera un adulto no le daría tanta vergüenza y asco como ahora.

Miro a todos dormidos tranquilamente, los odiaba, ellos si podían hacerlo porque tenían una pareja que no dormía como loco. A acepción de Connie y Sasha, que ambos dormían como locos, bien separados de todos. Bien él podría quejarse con Armin para ser cambiado de pareja de dormir, pero no le daría a nadie el privilegio de dormir con Eren.

-Te quielo mucho- Le dijo a su mejor amigo dándole un beso en su mejilla sonrojada. Tal vez solo tendría que dormir más temprano cuando llegara a casa.

Un dolor en su estómago lo asusto, oh no, no ahora. Eso significaba solo una cosa, una terrible cosa, tenía ganas de hacer pipí. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, lo malo de su pancita es que no podía detener mucho las ganas de ir, así que tenía que ir rápido al baño o hacer pipí en su calzón entrenador.

-Eren levántate- Como pudo movió el cuerpo de su mejor amigo- Quielo ir al baño Eren.

Suspiro con frustración, cerro las piernitas deteniendo las ganas, pero era imposible, si Eren no se movía tenía que hacer pipí en su calzón. No tenía más opción, él tenía que moverlo a como diera lugar.

-Perdóname- se disculpó usando algo de fuerza, sonrió cuando lo aventó a su cama. Un sonido lo aterro, oh por Higia, la cabeza de Eren había dado en el suelo en lugar de la almohada. Escucho los quejidos de su amigo- Eren no lloles, por favol.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Eren lloro con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Armin entrando al cuarto.

-Me golpe en mi cabecha- Levi miraba con culpa a su mejor amigo- Alguien me…

Jaeger dejo de llorar para mira a Levi sorprendido.

-Sí, yo te avente- Admitió el pequeño con preocupación. Armin y la mayoría que se encontraba despierto (todos excepto Sasha y Connie) abrieron la boquita con asombro.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiono el pequeño Jaeger con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos verdes, Levi no quería contestar, pero la promesa que se hicieron hace tiempo (cuando comenzaron a hablar con más claridad) lo animo, debía de sincerarse.

-Después de que la loca, nos contala esa historia de telol tu comenzaste a golpealme mientras dormías. Tus abrazos elan tan sofocantes que me dejas sin aile, hoy te tuve que avental pala il al baño, así que ile ahora mismo o no llegale. Es por ti que ya no quielo siestas- Levi se levantó del colchón con el corazón latiéndole como el de un colibrí. Ya no podía corregir lo que había dicho, era su primera pelea con Eren y se sentía como un monstro, seguro que su mejor amigo ya no lo quería.

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Salió del baño mirándose sus piecitos, no tenía ganas de mirar al frente con orgullo, sin Eren todo su mundo se había acabado.

-¿Entonces, me odias?- Levi levanto su cabecita para toparse a Eren en la misma posición que el tenia segundos atrás.

-Yo te quielo mucho Eren, tanto que algún día nos casalemos- Eren levanto su cabecita con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Casalnos? ¿Así como mi mami y papi?- Levi asintió- ¿Vivilemos juntos?

-Así es- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, estaba tan feliz de que Eren le dirigiera otra vez la palabra.

-¿Nos dalemos besos en la boca?- Eren lanzo una carcajada infantil tapando su boca con sus pequeñas manitas- ¿Tendlemos bebes?

-Todos los que tu quielas- Eren asintió, eso de casarse no sonaba mal.- Te daré besos cada vez que llegue de trabajal, pero me tienes que decil bienvenido a casa.

Eren asintió emocionado, ya quería ser grande para casarse, con un bello traje blanco como una novia.

-Entonces lo de hace lato, peldoname, tenía mucho miedo y tenía pesadillas muy feas.- Levi negó, quien debía rogar el perdón era él.

-Tu perdóname Eren, solo que las ganas de il al baño me ganalon y te dije cosas feas- Eren abrazo a su mejor amigo.

-No te pleocupes, tratale de no hacer cosas que te molesten. Desde ahora seré el mejol futulo esposo que podlias tener. Es una promesa-

-Yo te plometo ser el mejor esposo también, te amale y tendlemos una hermosa casa pala nuestros hijos-

(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

-¿Casalse?-Pregunto Jean escondiéndose detrás de la pared- Pelo sin son dos chicos.

-Mami dice, que si hay amol no importa la edad o genelo. Ademas, yo me casalia contigo si me lo pidielas- Las mejillas de Jean se sonrojaron, el con Marco, ¿Lo amaba? Claro que sí, ¿Quería estar con él toda su vida? Por supuesto que sí, pero ¿Casarse? No sonaba tan mal.

-Entonces Marco, cuando seamos mayoles, ¿te casalias conmigo?- Marco sonrió asintiendo, levanto su manita haciendo puño su mano sin bajar su dedo meñique.

\- Es una plomesa- Las mejillas de Marco se sonrojaron sonriendo de una manera hermosa, Jean se sorprendió, nunca había visto a su amigo de esa manera, pero le gustaba.

\- Es una plomesa

* * *

 **¿Conocen la canción que caanta Eren? pues la estaba escuchando la vecina y me inpiro en el capitulo, denle gracias a la vecina.**

 **Pau-neko:** Lo se, son tan bellos. Gracias por leer

 **mery38alice:** Y tu me hiciste el día con tu review, aquí el cap, espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho.

 **Katherine Svensson:** No te preocupes, si esta super loca, pero así la queremos, a mi me recuerda a mis niños que cuido, porque mis épocas de kinder era una niña aburrida que se quedaba dormida como sasha y connie.

Yo también me hice bolita cuando murió en el anime y manga, si no estuvieron juntos en el manga yo lo haré en mis historias.

 **Nat-kf:** Que mal que no tengas el link, lo tendré que buscar entonces, de igual manera muchas gracias. De nada, son capis muy cortitos, por eso no se me complica actualizar rápido, no como Mis dos padres, que aveces no copera y estoy toda la noche escribiendo en fin, gracias a ti por leer.

 **Akane Miyasaki:** Crueldad, solo vi crueldad en tu Review, tu comentario me recordó a una imagen donde una chica se dibujo a marco en sus brazos, si la viste sabrás de que hablo, eres cruel como ella. Como defensora de Levi te diré que ella es una mocosa que no sabe ir a baño sola, Levi es mas listo, hay dios parezco niña pequeña. Gracias por leer. :)

 **Miyu-chan:** Todos los capis son así, por eso actualizo seguido, no me agrada eso de matarlo, pero por dios si ya esta muerto (se hace bolita dejando la lap-tob aun lado) ahora levi es un nene moja pañales...digo calzón entrenador, como te atreves a decirle que usa pañal por higia, Hanji causando traumas desde tiempo inmemorables.

 **lolita:** Pues si me a llegado, hola bienvenida a mis locuras, lo se esa hanji es un amor, debo admitir que disfruto escribir este fic, pero no es de mis favoritos, no entiendo el porque.

Yo pensaba lo mismo, hace años en mi juventud ( me quería sentir grande perdón) pero por obra de destino trabajo con niños pequeños, una gran ironía ya que pensaba lo mismo que tu, pero descubrí que son un amor super cute y tan hay no se. oh dios si tu te atreves a pegarme con esa chancla le diré a Eren, y ya veras que entre los dos te ira muy mal.

Jajaja te hace falta ver mas box, emmm digo niños.

 _Gracias a ti, si la chica/chico que lee estas locuras, iré a algún psicólogo algún_ _día, pero ya sera cuando suba otros Fanfics._

Nos vemos el lunes, adiós besos y amors del hard !

Haryelee


	6. Chapter 6: Eren quiere libertad

**Declaimer: SNK no me pertenece, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama, la trama es la única que me pertenece.**

 **Este capi, es mas corto que los demás, la verdad es que no tenia inspiración, pero el próximo capitulo sera mas largo de lo usual, ya que es como un especial de cada niño. Pensaba cortarla hasta ese capitulo, osea que tenia pensado hacer solo 7 capítulos de la guardería de Armin, pero por asares del destino, ya tengo hasta el capitulo 12, eso es bueno ¿No?**

 **Sin mas, disfruten**

 **Reviews abajo**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Eren quiere libertad

Una batalla estaba por comenzar, todos escondidos en busca del enemigo.

-Te encontrare tonto niño del calzón entrenador- Hanji sujetaba su arma, dispuesta a usarla con el enemigo.

-Deben estar cerca- Hanji miro a su compañera, ellas dos eran las únicas que hablaban bien.

-Descuida, solo atacaremos a Levi, tu amigo estará a salvo- Mikasa asintió, mirando a todos lados para comprobar que nadie las siguiera.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Ni clean que me van a atlapal esas locas- Eren sonrió bajito sujetando su arma.

-Vamos por este lado Levi- el pequeño negó haciendo una mueca.

-Es muy peligloso-

-Siempre hacemos lo que tú dices, ahola me toca a mí sel el liderl- Levi lo medito suspirando, le daría su momento de liderazgo al castaño.

-Está bien, pelo guíanos bien- Eren le sonrió dándole seguridad, él era un buen líder y llevaría a sus compañeros a la victoria.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Y se quedan aquí, nos falta el pecoso y cara de caballo- Levi miro los barrotes de plástico que los tenía cautivos.

-¿Cuál es el plan, lidel? -Eren suspiro, su momento de líder le había durados dos minutos, el detector de Eren's que tenía Mikasa los había encontrado.

\- Yo lo siento Levi, soy un mal lidel, pero quelía algo de libeltad con mis decisiones- Levi lo miro perplejo.

-¿De que estas hablando? Conmigo tienes mucha libertad en tus decisiones-

\- Clalo que no, siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres- Levi frunció el ceño, ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de Eren.

\- Estas diciendo pulas tontelias, yo odio lo dulce, pelo ¿sabe qué?, siempre que vas a mi casa hay donas con chocolate para ti o alguna cosa asquelosamente dulce. Si yo quiero leer tú quieres ir al palque, siempre vamos al palque, si tienes sueño me voy a dolmil contigo, aunque me pegues cuando duermes.

-Levi- Susurro bajito, sorprendido por las palabras de su mejor amigo, le dolieron, ya que la verdad siempre dolía.

\- Te amo mucho Eren, pelo al menos déjame guial esta misión, dame algo de libeltad-

\- Lo lamento Levi, desde ahola halemos más cosas que te gusten, como futula paleja hay que sel equitativosh con nuestras decisiones- Levi sonrió.

-¿Qué es ser equitativosh?- Pregunto Levi tomando la manita de Eren.

-La veldad no tengo idea- Ambos sonrieron dejando su pelea atrás.

-Oye tonta llolona- Jean llego a su rescate, por primera vez ambos sonrieron al ver a ese frustrante chico.

-Jean pol favor, nos tenemos que il antes de que Hanji y Mikasa encuentlen a Jeambo- Todos asintieron, Marco deslizo el pestiño de la cárcel improvisada.

-Plimero hay que pensar donde pondría Hanji sus asquelosos peluches de titán- Eren lo pensó bien, Hanji era una niña muy lista, loca pero lista, no dejaría en un lugar visible su peluche.

-La obra- Dijo emocionado Eren, los pequeños lo muraron sin entender- Hanji me dijo que no le gustaba que tocalan sus peluches, por eso no escondía en la obla.

-No seas tonto, la obra es lo que hace y diche, no cleo que…- Jean se quedó callado al comprender lo que decía Eren- En su teatlo.

Eren asintió aplaudiendo su idea, sin duda le demostraría a Levi que podía arreglar lo que había ocasionado.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Las locas están custodiando la entlada, algunoa molilemos aquí, pero solo Eren debe de llegar hasta el teatlo y asegulal la victoria- Todos asintieron- ¿Recueldan el plan?

De nuevo todos asintieron, agarrando con fuerza sus bolsos.

-Vamos entonces- Grito Eren con entusiasmo.

Todos los pequeños corrieron hacia el teatro, la primera en aparecer fue Sasha que los miro retadoramente, Levi saco de su bolso una de las barritas favoritas de la castaña, la arrojo lejos, a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos corriendo hacia la barrita.

-La chica patata ha sido eliminada- Grito Eren con entusiasmo, la segunda en aparecer fue Hanji, sonriendo socarronamente. Levi le devolvió la sonrisa, sacando de su bolso un titán de peluche.

-Ten loca ilitable- Hanji miro con ojos iluminados el peluche que traía Levi en sus pequeñas manos- Lo hizo mama ayer para mí, es la versión de Eren titán, atlapalo y será tuyo.

Levi arrojo el peluche lo más lejos que sus fuerza le permitieron, Hanji corrió tras el peluche.

-La loca esta fuela- Grito Jean con entusiasmo- Corre muy lapido Eren, antes que Mikasa venga.

Y como si la hubieran invocado Mikasa salió de quien sabe dónde, mirando a todos seriamente. Eren corrió las rápido, no iba a permitir que nadie lo detuviera, ni siquiera su mejor amiga, Mikasa se paró enfrente de él, era seguro que no lo dejaría pasar. Corrió más rápido, todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, fuerte golpe se escuchó al caer, había tropezado con sus piernitas debido al nerviosismo.

-Eren- Dijo Mikasa corriendo para ayudar a su hermano, Eren lloro sobándose su nariz.

Levi tomando fuerza ignoro a su mejor amigo y corrió hacia el teatro de Hanji, sabía que la caída de Eren había sido toda una farsa, aun así quería sostener a Eren para calmarlo.

-No pasaras- Dijo Connie con nerviosismo, pero su fuerza flaqueo al ver esa mirada que le prometía la muerte si no se quitaba, corrió hacia otro lado, no iba a morir solo por un tonto juego de niños.

Levi fue hasta el teatro, pidiéndole a Higia que el lugar no estuviera tan sucio, cuando encontró el peluche sonrió, tal vez Eren besaría su mejilla. Salió del lugar mirando a sus compañeros.

-El escuadrón de la libertad gano esta batalla- Eren dejo de llorar lanzándose a los brazos de Levi.

-Así se hace Levi, te amo- Eren beso la mejilla de su mejor amigo, el cual era un gran líder.

-Fuiste muy valiente Jean- Marco beso la mejilla sonrojada de Jean- Serás un buen esposo.

Jean asintió abrazando a Marco, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su mejor amigo, esperaba que eso de crecer no durara tanto, ya quería ser adulto y casarse con ese maravilloso chico.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Me mintió, Eren me mintió-Mikasa se dejó caer en el suelo, Eren nunca le había mentido de esa manera tan descarada, seguro era obra del maldito enano, ya les las pagaría ese intento de hombre.

* * *

 _Yuno G. Nekithaa: Lo se son adorables estos pequeños, deseo concedido, aquí el capi._

 _Katherine Svensson: Nos dará diabetes a todas no te preocupes, yo también amo la carita, pero la cambie en este cap, pensé que quedaba mejor, a ver si no me equivoque._

 _Se están dando cuenta de su amors, que cuando crezcan sera amors del verdadero y del Hard_

 _Jeaninne: Lo se, se aman mucho, obvio se casaran, si bebys tiernos como ellos y si habrá... espera eso no, bueno en el futuro cuando sean grandes, pero en este momento solo abra besitos en sus mejillas._

 _Creo que daño la salud de todos, pero no me arepieeno jajaja, al contrario gracias a ti por leer._

 _Lunatex:Pues muchas gracias, pues no creo que tenga celos de nadie, a menos que Jean le coquetee a Levi,( oie no, el tiene a su amors marquito). Desgraciadamente no, ya es de por si difícil poner momentos de amor con las cuatro parejas que hay en el fic, pero lo pensare ¿vale?_

 _Akane Miyasaki: Casi no contesto tu review, estaba por subir el cap, según yo lo de la imagen era dirigido para otra chica, pero bueno. Yo e visto muchas imágenes pero ninguna como la que inspiro este fic._

 _Yo solo le hago burla a Jean (lo dice quien siempre le dice enano a Levi) mira lo del pitufo mancha pañales..digo lo de Levi no e sido yo, eso me lo a dicho una amiga, gracias a ella subo capis casi todos los días._

 _Desgraciadamente uno estaba así de tonto, pero ahora sigues igual de tonto pero medio te defiendes, oh la vida es cruel. SI VIVA, VIVA EL BULLYIN, VIVA, VIVA LA MULA PARLANTE DE JEAN, VIVA._

 _Gracias a todos por leer, el siguiente cap lo subiré ya sea el miércoles o jueves, aun no lo tengo decidido, tengo cosas que hacer estos días, estare muy ocupada, pero tratare de subir el capitulo._

 _Nos vemos, bye byee._

 _Harye Lee_


	7. Chapter 7: Mi persona especial

**Declaimer: No, Shingeky no Kyojin no me pertenece, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias: Si sufres de diabetes por favor no veas este capítulo, puede ser realmente mortal para ti.**

 **Abajo pongo las notas de mi retraso con el fic, vale? también sus sensuales reviews**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Mi persona especial.

Armin entro al salón de juegos cargando material para los niños, esa actividad demostraría muchos sentimientos de los pequeños (más de lo que mostraban).

-Siéntense por favor- Los pequeños obedecieron la orden- Historia y yo les daremos unas hojas para que colorean lo que les diré en un momento, Yrmir por favor dales unos colores a los niños.

La chica pecosa acato la orden a regaña dientes.

-En esa hoja en blanco dibujaran a la persona que crean que es especial, puede ser un primo, tu mejor amigo, su niñero, lo que sea menos a sus padres, después me tienen que explicar el porqué es su persona especial. La explicación me la pueden decir en privado o a todos, es su decisión esa opción. También Historia, Yrmir y yo haremos un dibujo.

Los pequeños asintieron tomando los lápices de colores.

Jean miro con disgusto a la mesa de enfrente, allí estaba Marco con el insufrible de Eren que reía (a su parecer) como retrasado, Armin le había separado de su mejor amigo, según porque esta actividad era sin parejas, no podía odiar más esa estúpida cosa de dibujar.

Armin miro a Levi y Jean, ambos fruncían el ceño mirando de vez en cuando a sus mejores amigos, había separado a las parejitas oficiales del grupo. La fila A se conformaba de: Levi, Jean, Connie y Mikasa, la fila B se conformaba por: Eren, Marco, Sasha y Hanji.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

El primero en terminar fue Marco, que escondía su dibujo bajo sus manitas, Levi fue el segundo en terminar, el cual miraba como Eren reía alegremente mientras coloreaba algo con el color negro, esperaba verse en esa hoja de papel o se enojaría enserio con su mejor amigo.

Armin se aclaró la garganta para hablar cuando todos terminaron.

-Bien, como todos terminamos empezare yo a explicar, después diré el nombre de la siguiente persona- Armin mostro su dibujo enseñándolo a todas esas miradas curiosas.- Él es mi abuelito, desde que tengo memoria él me ha cuidado, es mi persona especial ya que me cuida, protege y ama como nadie más lo hace. Sigues tu Hanji.

La pequeña asintió, levantándose de la silla y mostrando a un intento de un hombre con cejas gruesas con un titán en la mano.

-Mi persona especial es el novio de mi amigo Mike, él siempre me trae titanes cuando mama no me puede hacer alguno que le pida.- La pequeña se sentó sonriendo tontamente.

-Es muy lindo Hanji, sigues tu Connie- El pequeño se levantó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Mi perlsona especial es mi amiga Sasha, ella siemple me hace leír cuando hacemos alguna tlavesura- El niño mostro su dibujo, en el cual se encontraba Sasha comiendo una patata.

-Es maravilloso, se parece bastante a Sasha- La pequeña escondió su carita con su hoja.- Sigues tu Historia-

La mujer asintió mostrando su dibujo, en el cual se encontraba Yrmin y ella en el campo.

-Mi persona especial es Yrmin, ella me quiere mucho, es una persona muy amable y fuerte- Las mejillas de Historia se sonrojaron, desvió la mirada de su pareja que la miraba atentamente.

-Muchas gracias Historia, sigues tu Marco- El niño asintió mostrando su dibujo, donde se encontraba Jean dormido con un caballo de peluche de nombre Jeambo.

-Mi persona especial es Jean, el me cuida, me ama, me plotege y siemple estará conmigo polque nos casalemos cuando seamos mayoles- Las mejillas de Jean se sonrojaron, los demás niños los felicitaron por su fututa boda.

-Buau, espero que me inviten a su boda- Comento Armin con dulzura- Sigues tu Yrmir.

La mujer mostro un dibujo...algo abstracto de Historia vestida de princesa.

-Como es obvio mi persona especial es Historia, es dulce, amorosa y la mejor persona de este feo mundo- Armin agradeció porque Yrmir no había dicho alguna maldición o algo peor.

-Es cielto, Historia es muy buena gente- Sasha asintió dándole toda la razón a Yrmir- Espelo que me inviten a su boda como a la de Marco cuando se case con Jean.

-La siguiente eres tu Mikasa- La chica asintió con cara seria.

-Mi persona especial es Eren, cuando estoy triste el me hace reír, cuando tuve frio el me presto una bufanda, él es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho- Mikasa mostro su dibujo con mucho orgullo, era Eren y ella sonriendo.

-Yo también te quielo amiga- Grito Eren sonriéndole, Levi apretó la mandíbula, ya vería la choza parlante cuando estuvieran solos.

-El siguiente es Jean- El niño se levantó mostrando su dibujo: Marco estaba allí, con una sonrisa radiante mostrando las pecas que le encantaba a Jean.

-Mi pelsona especial es Marco, me cuida, me da ánimos y me ama mucho- Marco le sonrió avergonzado.

-Y se casaran cuando sean grandes- Comento el rubio, las mejillas de ambos niños se sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaban.- La siguiente es Sasha.

-Me dijelon que personas así que no pude dibujal comida- La pequeña se lamentó haciendo pucheros- Mi pelsona especial es Connie, es mi mejor amigo, compañero en travesuras y quien me sopolta a pesal de que lo meto en problemas

Sasha mostro un dibujo de Connie y ella haciendo unas poses raras, como si estuvieran luchando con algo.

-Es tu turno Levi, dinos quien es tu persona especial- El chico se levantó seriamente, mostrando un intento de Eren, se notaba que era el por sus grandes ojos color agua marina, Armin sonrió cuando Levi se había acercado a él, y diciéndole en tono bajo (como si de un gran secreto se tratara) que si le ayudaba a buscar un color parecido a los ojos de Eren. El con mucho gusto le había entregado un color que había guardado especialmente para Levi, el pequeño lápiz de color tenia escrito Agua marina44 en color dorado.

-Este color es idéntico a los ojos de Eren- Le dijo el también en tono bajo para que nadie escuchara.- En estas letras doradas dice: agua marina.

Levi le había sonreído de una manera dulce, una sonrisa que solo le había dedicado a su mejor amigo.

-Glasias señol Ardmin- El niño regreso a su silla cambiando su semblante a uno serio, se podría decir que Levi lo había aprobado como su cuidador y eso le encanto.

-Mi pelsona especial es Eren, él nunca se enoja conmigo, me ama, cuando estoy enojado con una tal choza él siemple me tranquiliza y cuando seamos grandes también nos casalemos. Estas invitado a nuestra boda señol Almin- El rubio sonrió.

-Y por último Eren, dinos quien es tu persona favorita- El pequeño se levantó de su asiento sonriendo radiantemente. Tanto Levi como Mikasa escucharon atentos, esperando que Eren dijera su nombre.

-Mi pelsona especial y futulo esposo es Levi Ackelmant, el me plotege del gato de la vecina, come dulces conmigo aunque no le gustan, es el mejor esposo que nunca podlia encontral- Eren mostro con mucho orgullo su dibujo, en el cual estaba Levi sonriendo.

Mikasa miro con profundo odio a Levi, esta vez su no querido primo había ganado la batalla.

-Todos trabajaron muy duro, sus dibujos son hermosos niños- Los pequeños aplaudieron su gran esfuerzo- Ya puede ir con su mejor amigo o futuro esposo.

Ni lentos ni perezosos los niños corrieron con su respectiva persona especial, como si hubieran estado separados por años y no minutos (veinte para ser exactos). Armin sonrió al ver como todos se abrazaban con cariño, incluso Yrmir abrazo a Historia protectoramente, tal vez él debía llamar e ir a visitar a su persona especial, después de todo nada duraba para siempre y menos un hombre de edad avanzada como lo era su abuelo.

* * *

 _Sé que les debo disculpas, les dije muy contenta: el jueves subo un cap especial y largo, y les traje todo lo contrario, un capi corto, especial pero corto, y actualizo apenas en domingo por RA!. Verán, me fui de party hard el jueves, ya tenía algo del capi (dos hojas) y me faltaba un poco para acabarla, pero unas amigas me llamaron para irme de party, y dije, porque no?_

 _El caso es que pensé que llegaría tarde, pero subiría el capi viernes en la madrugada, (esas amigas son de party larga) pero llegue a mi casa a las 4, antes de que otras amigas se fueran más temprano de la fiesta (eso de las 2 de la mañana) me dijeron que irían a mi casa para irnos a un viaje, y yo de estúpida dije pues vale las veo después, el caso es que llegaron me metieron al carro medio dormida (si está bien no puse mucha resistencia quería ir) y nos fuimos de viaje. Ósea, no llevaba mi lap, mi celular no sirve para escribir y no tenía ni una pluma para escribir. Apenas estoy llegando y llevo dos horas intentando subir el capi y escribir porque estoy desvelada, no eh dormido más que ocho horas desde el jueves y me siento fatal, mas por el a verles fallado que por el dolor de cabeza._

 _No les prometo nunca fallar en actualizar, porque uno nunca sabe, por x cosa uno no puede hacer lo que tiene planeado, en fin espero que les haya gustado el cap._

 _Y LLEGAMOS A LA MITAD DE FIC, si amigas solo son 14 capis. Espero que disfruten de lo que queda de este sensual fic, vale? tal vez haga un especie de one-shot, pero ya el tiempo lo dirá, de nuevo perdón, fui muy descuidada, pero uno es humano y débil._

 _Reviews (ánimos)_

 _Lolita: Yo tampoco sabía que existían esas cosas, me lo contó una personita especial, jaja me mataste con tu explicación de chiso, no tenía ni idea que les decían así, por higia, que vergüenza. Para esos estamos señorita, para sacar sonrisas, mira que si tocas a Eren se van a enojar eh, cuidadito muchacha._

 _Ya me metieron al loquero y allí no hay wi-fi, es horrible, si ponte esa chancla rápido_

 _Katherine Svensson: Lo se amó la carita, me la robe cuando veía un comentario de un anime que vi hace poco. Y vienen cosas más intensas, eso dice Eren, Lo difícil es no hacerle bullyin, pobre de los caballos, me eh pasado con ellos._

 _Moon123: Ya lo sé, seguro que me invitaran a su boda, o no les pongo hard en el próximo fic que haga, nee cualquiera traicionaría a Mikasa por el amor de Levi, pero cuando crezca Levi sera un seme tsundere asi que no le durara ese cariño a mi baby-eren._

 _Trato de Actualizar cada tres a cuatro días, por eso este fic avanza taan rápido, sus capis con cortos así que no se me complica escribirlos._

 _Guest: Tus palabras hacen llorar a mi Baby-eren, si Levi te golpea no será mi culpa, pues claro él tiene que ser super genial, la loca... digo Hanji es así, por eso la amamos._

 _También te mandamos besos, menos Eren, está enojado contigo._

 _ali-ackerman: Lo sé, es un amor súper mega ultra dulce, gracias por decir eso tan lindo de my baby-eren._


	8. Chapter 8: Una mañana especial

**Declaimer: SNK no me pertenece, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias: Mucho amors. Si sufres de diabetes por favor no lo veas, hay mucha dulzura en este fic.**

 **N.T: Esto me costo mis dedos, el cerebro y abajo digo el porque.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Una mañana especial

Good morning Armin:

No toda la mañana era igual para todos los niños y cuidadores, cada quien tenía su horario de almuerzo, de baño y cambiado de pijama a ropa normal. Cada niño y cuidador tenía su costumbre, cada uno era especial a su manera. Cada niño tenía en mente muchas cosas, muchos deseos y emociones que les hacían sonreír.

Comencemos con el dueño de una guardería bastante peculiar, Armin Arlet es su nombre: rubio, ojos azulees y tez blanca.

Todas las mañanas Armin era levantado por su incesante alarma, a las seis de la mañana para ser precisos. Como era su costumbre levantarse desde siempre a esa hora en ocasiones el rubio no le pedía a su reloj cinco minutos más.

Arlet se levantaba de la cama estirándose para quitarse rastros de sueño, pensando en si caerse un chocolate caliente o un café, comprarlo o hacerlo. Pero con el poco tiempo que tenía en la mañana prefería comprarlo en alguna tienda de auto servicio. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era darse una ducha (mas para que Levi no lo riñera que para el mismo), entro al baño desnudándose a toda prisa, sin querer tocar con sus dedos helados su piel caliente, se cubrió con un albornos que Historia le había regalado hace meses, así se resguardaría de frio en lo que arreglaba su ducha.

Una vez que el agua estaba a la temperatura que a él más le gustaba se dispuso a bañarse (no sin antes quitarse el albornos).

Después del baño Armin se ponía la ropa más cómoda que encontraba en su pequeño guarda ropa, unos Jeans y una camiseta una talla más grande, se ponía unos calcetines y unos Converse cómodos para correr por algunos de sus pequeños traviesos. Ya podía predecir los movimientos de los pequeños, las travesuras y los momentos románticos de cada parejita, ya se cumplían casi tres meses de abrir su guardería y cuidar de tan especiales niños.

Fue a la sala para recoger su mochila azul, en la noche había metido todo lo necesario para el día de hoy, incluso las barritas que le daba a la traviesa de Sasha. Tomo sus llaves de la mesa y se colocó la mochila en los hombros, era la hora de partir al trabajo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Good morning Sasha:

Como buena cazadora primero tenía que observar a su presa, ver todos sus movimientos y que tan peligrosa era esta. Es lo que hizo, su presa dormía plácidamente en su lecho, bastante despreocupada, sin notar su presencia.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a lecho, así su presa estaría muy sorprendida y se ganaría un postre, tal como su padre se lo había prometido. No podía subirse al lecho o su presa lo descubriría, por ello había traído un banco, para así brincar y atraparlo, se subió al banquito, levantando las manos cual oso para atacar, tomo aire y…

-No me sorprendiste- Le grito su padre sentándose en la cama, grito sorprendida, cayendo del banco.- Lo siento bebe, pero soy el rey león de esta casa y una cría como tú no me puede sorprender.

Sasha inflo las mejillas enojada, había perdido la apuesta con su padre, eso quería decir que no tendría su postre mañanero.

-Soy la hija del rey león, eso quiere decir que cresele y sele mejor que tu- El padre de Sasha sonrió con ternura.

-Algún día, por ahora te cambiare y después comeremos algo- Sasha hizo unos pucheros molesta, de verdad quería el postre que su padre le había comprado antes de venir a casa.

Su padre llego con sus pendras, la pequeña se desvistió dejando su camiseta y ropa interior, su padre le ayudo a ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla que a ella le gustaba, le puso una blusa amarilla y sus zapatos amarillos con mariposas azules.

-Vamos a desayunar, trata de no llenarte de comida- La pequeña asintió, antes de ir a la cocina su padre le hizo una coleta, ya que no le gustaba tener el cabello suelto.

-¿Qué vamos a comel?- El señor Braus la sentó en su sillita de bebe para después ponerle un tazón grande a Sasha en la mesita.

-Cereal de chocolate y fruta picada- La pequeña se emocionó, tal vez su padre le daría un rico postre o un gran pan ya que con solo cereal y fruta nunca llenaría su barriga.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

El señor Braus saco a su hija de la cocina utilizando toda su fuerza, la pequeña sasha quería continuar vaciando su gran despensa (un cuarto entero para el apetito feroz de su hija) y si no se iba en ese momento llegaría muy tarde a su trabajo, como siempre.

-Armin te dará algo de comer y si no sueltas la pared no te daré el postre que compramos ayer- Sasha de inmediato dejo su berrinche.

-Solo si me das el postre y me compras otro hoy- El padre de la pequeña acepto, algún día no se dejaría llevar por los berrinche y obsesión a la comida de su hija.

 **Espero que hagan un campamento de comelones anónimos** : pensó el padre preocupado, había intentado llevar a su hija a algún campamento de obesidad, en ese lugar la enseñaría a comer adecuadamente, pero le faltaba una cosa a Sasha: el ser obesa, su hija era tan delgadita como una muñequita. Suspiro, no entendía como su hija seguía tan delgada, seguro era culpa de los genes de su madre.

-Postre, postre- Canto la pequeña feliz, estaba segura que su cuidador rubio le tendría unas ricas barras de fresa que tanto le gustaban.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Good Morning Connie:

Connie Springer miraba a su mami dormir plácidamente, quería agarrar con sus pequeñas manitas las mejillas regordetas de su madre. Eso le gustaba hacer en las mañanas para despertarla.

-Deja de mirarme- Su mami bostezo, el pequeño se sorprendió, no creyó que su mami lo descubriría.

-Eres muy bonita mami- La señora Springer sonrió.

-Ese chantaje no servirá conmigo, si quieres que le prepare algún postre a tu amiga Sasha solo dímelo- El pequeño negó automáticamente.

-Lo digo enserio mami, tus mejillas son muy bonitas-

-Son regordetes, para nada son bonitas- La mujer sonrió, su hijo tenía gustos raros, como su padre.

-Eso no le quita que sean muy bonitos, entre más majillas mejor- La mujer rio a carcajadas levantándose de la cama.

-Eres un pequeño muy dulce- La señora Springer cargo a su pequeño dando vueltas hasta sacar una carcajada de su hijo- De verdad eres toda una dulzura.

La mujer no podía estar más agradecida con tener a su pequeño, siempre despertándola con un beso en sus mejillas, con algún abrazo o palabras dulces, la trataba demasiado bien, como si fuera un gran tesoro que perdería si se descuidaba. Beso la mejilla de su pequeño, nunca abandonaría ese angelito dulce y amoroso, por nada del mundo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Good Morning Marco:

Marco comía tranquilamente las verduras con sopa que su mami le había servido, aunque él ya sabía comer solito su mama seguía poniéndole su babero.

-Nos iremos caminando hijo, el carro no sirve muy bien- Aviso la señora Bodt, el pequeño asintió mirando la televisión, sonrió cuando empezó el programa que tanto detestaba su mejor amigo: My Little Ponny

Termino de comer rápidamente, ya que se irían más temprano de lo habitual, bien todos los días podían irse a la guardería caminando ya que estaba a dos cuadras de su casa, pero después su madre tendría que volver a casa y eso era una perdida para la acarreada vida de su madre.

Ya estaba bien cambiadito con ropa calientita que su madre le había puesto cuando estaba medio despierto, su madre lo cargo, tomando las bolsas, una para la guardería y otro para el trabajo, tomo las llaves de la casa y emprendieron su caminata a la guardería.

Su madre caminaba apresuradamente por las calles, pero la señora Bodt se detuvo en una tierna, la joyería de una vecina.

-Vamos a dentlo- Dijo el pequeño Marco, por alguna razón quería entrar a esta. Su madre hizo una mueca entrando a la tienda algo dudosa- Los anillos.

La mujer sonrió acatando la orden de su hijo, Maro admiro los anillos que ofrecía la tienda, todos era hermosos y brillantes. Si mirada se detuvo en dos en específico, uno era de oro blanco con una piedra bastante brillante de color gris, como los ojos de Levi, estos tenían unos destellos de color agua marina, el otro también era hermoso, negro en los bordes y café en medio, no pudo evitar pensar en Jean. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, esto lo noto la madre del pequeño, ya estaba bastante enterada de los sentimientos de Marco y del pequeño Jean. No podría pedir mejor chico que Jean, bastante alegre, confiaba en su hijo y sobre todo, cuidaba de Marco como si fuera lo más valioso de su vida.

-Hola Marco- Le saludo su vecina cuando los vio- ¿Ya te vas a trabajar?

La señora Bodt asintió.

-Pero hoy me iré a autobús, mi carro decidió que debía de hacer algo de ejercicio- La mujer suspiro, el autobús no era precisamente de su agrado, todas las personas apretadas cuales sardinas, uno que otro pisotón y el calor insoportable.

-Yo pasare por tu trabajo, puedes llevar a Marco a la guardería y regresar a la tienda para que te lleve-

-Me has salvado mi vida Emily, entonces me voy para que no se nos haga tarde- La mujer salió casi corriendo del local, no podía hacer esperar a Emily.

Marco suspiro abrazando con más fuerza a su madre, no confiaba en las carreras de su madre, ella era bastante torpe cuando corría.

Pensó en esos bellos anillos, cuando llegara a la guardería hablaría con Levi, para comentarle sobre ese anillo, era bastante hermoso y seguramente a Eren le gustaría cuando fueran mayores. De nuevo sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar el anillo que había decidido (claro que ese sería su anillo de compromiso) sería el indicado, tal vez le daría pistas a Jean para que se lo comprara. Pero eso ya sería cuando crecieran, ya que su mejor amigo en estos momentos no tenía ni para comprar una golosina.

Para eso ellos estudiarían y trabajarían mucho, para tener una casa donde vivieran felizmente con sus muchos hijos, de solo pensar en futuro lo hizo sonreír, su futuro sería bastante lindo solo con tener a Jean a su lado.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Good Morrning Jean:

Jean apago la televisión y arrojo el control muy lejos, detestaba que My Little Ponny estuviera tan temprano, le recordaba todas las burlas de los Ackerman, eso dos niños pálidos ya lo tenían hastiado, incluso Marco que no paraba de decirle que ignorara todas las burla. ¡Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil ignorar que te dijeran caballo, y lo peor es llevar a su peluche favorito Jeambo para atribuir más a las fastidiosas burlas.

Con todo y pena ahora dejaba a Jeambo solito en su habitación, seguro su caballito lloraba por su ausencia. Tal vez le haría una maldad a Eren, era lo más cercano a esos dos Ackerman, ambos amaban mucho a ese mocoso insoportable, así ellos pagarían por hacerle tantas burlas.

Marco era su único aleado, pero él era toda bondad y dulzura, por eso no contaba con él para su plan, Marco, ese niño tan lindo que lo quería demasiado, su futuro esposo, con quien compartiría una casa y tendría miles de bebes lindos y pecosos con cara de ángel. También se darían besos como lo hacía sus papis, se sonrojo, al menos eso había dicho Eren, que hacían los papas cuando estaba casados.

-Mami- La mujer alzo la mirada dejando de mirar esos papeles importantes y también dejando de tratar de comer su desayuno.

-¿Qué pasa bebe?- Pregunto la mujer regordeta.

-Cuando me case con Marco… ¿Nos tendremos que dar besos en la boca?- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más.

-Claro que si pequeño, pero solo hasta que te cases- El pequeño asintió comiendo con más emoción su desayuno. Tenía la necesidad de ver a Marco para platicar de nuevo como seria su futuro, cuántos hijos tendrían, cuantos besos se tendrían que dar y como seria su casa.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Good Morning Mikasa:

La señora Ackerman estaba realmente enojado con su marido, desde que se había comprado ese juego de dardos Mikasa no había dejador de jugar cada vez que estaba enojado, incluso había puesto la foto del tierno Levi en la tabla que tenía el juego. Los Ackerman eran de temer, lo sabía de sobra, pero su hija estaba sobre pasando los limites.

-Hija…-

-Ahórrate los sermones mama, detesto a ese enano del demonio, me quiere quitar a mi Eren- No se podía quitar algo que nunca fue tuyo, esa era la cuestión, Eren era de Levi, Levi era de Eren. Nunca vio tanto amor en dos pequeños y no dudaba en que esos dos pequeños terminaran casados, Eren con un traje blanco y Levi con un traje negro, entrelazando su vida, haciéndose uno, destrozando las fantasías de su hija. Eso era lo que más temía, por eso trataba de hacer entender a su hija que el pequeño Eren solo la veía como una futura cuñada.

-Haz lo quieras, pero nunca lastimes enserio a Levi-La pequeña Ackerman la miro sin entender, dejando en la mesa los dardos- Si le haces daño Eren se pondrá muy triste, incluso llegara a odiarte por dañar a la persona que más ama en este mundo.

Los ojos de la pequeña Ackerman se entristecieron, había lastimado con sus palabras a su hija, pero esto lo hacía por la seguridad de Levi y también por la poca cordura que le quedaba a su hija.

-Vámonos antes de que se haga tarde- Dijo la pequeña bajando de la silla, como ella se sabía bañar, cambiar y arreglar no ocupo la ayuda de su madre. Solo le faltaba dejar de usar los pañales y seria toda una niña grande e impresionaría a Eren con su hallazgo. Antes de ir con su madre tomo uno de los dardos, sonrió cuando esta dio justo en el entre cejo de su enemigo, no se rendiría, a menos que Eren se lo pidiera.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Good Morning Hanji:

Hanji miro con molestia la bolsa de pañales que su madre le había comprado ayer por la noche, ella estaba preparada mentalmente para dejar esas cosas, pero su vejiga le decía todo lo contrario, burlándose de ella. **Niña moja pañales, nena consentida** Le gritaban sus pañales con superioridad.

Todo su complejo había comenzado por las burlas que Levi hacia a su persona, claro el enano ya iba solito al baño, sin la supervisión de Armin. Mientras ella, apenas veía el bañito de plástico que su madre le había comprado y huía cual princesita desamparada al rescate de los brazos fuertes de su príncipe para que la rescatara de esa bestia.

-Estúpido enano- Recibió muna palmadita en los labios.

-Palabras feas no Hanji- Le reprendió su madre enojada.-Sé que estas frustrada, pero las niñas bonitas no dicen cosas feas.

Estaba más que frustrada, pero tenía que intentar al menos hacerle saber al bañito quien mandaba ¿Cómo podía tenerle miedo a un bañito de plástico indefenso pero no a los titanes? Era bastante sencillo, los titanes eran producto de su imaginación, mientras que los bañitos si existían, para arrancarla del mundo de la comodidad. No quería dejarlos por nada del mundo, pero ese enano que incluso ya estaba aprendiendo a hablar con más claridad le molestaba más que la seriedad y aburrimiento de su amigo adulto Mike.

Incluso su madre la estaba ayudando, poniéndole al bañito una pegatinas* bastante monas, si fueran de titanes juntaría más valor, aunque esos conejitos los hacían ver adorable aún seguía siendo un tonto bañito destroza tiempo y comodidad.

-Vamos a comer cereal- Su mama la cargo y la sentó en su sillita de bebe, aun esa mujer no entendía que ella era una niña grande, que podía ducharse sola, cambiarse sola, servirse el cereal sola, pero no ir sola al insufrible bañito, oh por Sawney, no era una niña grande, era toda una bebita llorona.

Comió su cereal a duras penas, hoy sería más gritona, insufrible y reiría más histérica solo para fastidiarle la vida a Rivaille, ya que ese niño le había fastidiado la suya.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Good Morning Historia e Yrmir

Tenía tanto calor, su cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado por su pareja, si no la quitaba lo antes posible el calor seria insoportable, ¿Pero cómo se lo decía sin herir los sentimientos de Yrmir? Tal vez si la empujaba mientras fingía seguir durmiendo, pero ella era una debilucha y su pareja era bastante pesada.

-Historia- Siempre la llamaba en sueños y la abrazaba como si ella la abandonaría por algo de suma importancia, se rio internamente, como si eso fuera posible. Amaba mucho a Yrmir, tanto que no le importaba su mal humor, su cara de pocos amigos y que siempre estuviera pegada a ella cual chicle. Esa chica pecosa había dejado su sueños de ser abogada para estudiar lo mismo que ella, ¿Quién aria eso por amor? Cuidar a niños que Yrmir tanto detestaba porque según ella eran unos insufribles, babosos y mancha pañales, solo unas bolsa de popos insoportables.

Miro sus lindas pecas, sus labios rosáceos y su lindo cabello que caía libremente por su mejilla.

-Te amo- Le dijo abrazándola, sin importarle que ya era hora de irse al trabajo, por solo esta vez dejaría por un rato a Armin, por una vez seria egoísta y dejaría que Yrmir la aplastara cuando durmiera. Solo tenía que comprarse un ventilador para quitarse el calor algo insoportable que emanaba el amoroso cuerpo de su pareja.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Good Morning Eren

Amaba a su mejor amigo, ese niño que lo cuidaba y siempre sonreía para él, cuando ambos crecieran se casarían, así que él tenía que aprender a cocinar para prepararle lo mejores platillos a su futuro esposo.

-Mami- Carla se giró a su hijo, con las manos ocupadas por arreglar la mochila de su hijo- Cuando sea más grande ¿Me enseñarías a cocinal?

Carla sonrió enternecida, sabía muy bien por qué su bebe quería cocinar, el culpable tenia nombre y apellido: Rivaille Ackerman, quien había amado a su hijo, incluso cuando ella estaba embarazada y Levi tocaba su barriguita queriendo tocar en persona al bebe que crecía poco a poco en su barriga.

-Claro que si amor- Beso la frente de su hijo.

Cuando estuvieran casados tenía muchas cenas románticas con él, todas hechas por sus manitas. Y en navidad y cumpleaños de su futuro esposo le prepararía todo un banquete porque eran dos fechas importantes, claro que sí, ellos se casarían en Navidad, un día mágico donde se sentía la paz y se escuchaban los gritos de alegría de todos los niños.

Se ruborizo al imaginarse a sí mismo, con un bello traje blanco, un velo bastante bonito de encaje y su anillo de compromiso. Ya no podía esperar y ser grande para ser novio de Levi.

Comió más alegre el desayuno, si comía rápido irían más rápido a la guardería, vería a su futuro esposo y le daría un besito en su mejilla.

-Mira lo que le prepare a Levi- Eren admiro el pastel de chocolate que su mami había cocinado- Es con chocolate amargo y no tiene mucha azúcar, perfecto para Levi.

Los ojos del pequeño Jaeger se iluminaron, miraron a su madre como si de un hermoso ángel se tratara.

-Gracias mami, te amo mucho, mucho- Eren beso a su madre, ella era la mejor mama del mundo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Good Morning Levi

Rivaille Ackerman dormía plácidamente a un lado de su madre, ya que a Kushel no le gustaba que los niños durmieran en cuna y lo acostumbro a dormir con ella.

Como siempre Levi se levantaba antes que su madre o el despertador, y hoy no era la excepción, al despertarse Levi restregaba sus manitas en sus ojos para desperezarse un poco, daba vueltas hasta topar con el cuerpo de su madre y se sentaba en la cama.

-Mami ya despierta- La señora Ackerman se removió en la cama molesta.

-Aun no suena el despertador, siempre te levantas al menos diez minutos antes, déjame dormir un poco- El pequeño suspiro, su madre siempre era así, después no despertaba aunque le arrojara un piano encima.

-Sacare mi bong- Le amenazo el pequeño.

Kushel gruño una maldición baja, las amenazas de su hijo eran de tomárselas enserio, si fuera por ella Levi nunca traería ese pájaro parlanchín que cantaba una canción de buenos días, Kenny se lo había regalado cuando supo que estaba embarazada, seguro lo había hecho para fastidiarla.

-Vale pero me vengare por esto hijo- Levi la miro con una sonrisa de superioridad- Te quitare tus instrumentos de limpieza.

-Me dan igual quítamelos- Kushel le miro de la misma forma.

-Si no dejas de ser tan malcriado e irrespetuoso no dejare que veas a Eren por una semana- Le amenazo la mujer, él pequeño palideció horrorizada.- Vamos a darte un baño que apestas.

Levi inflo las mejillas acatando la orden de su madre, la mujer lo abrazo llevando al baño.

-Me quitare la ropa solito- Kushel le sonrió preparando el baño, Levi empezaba con su etapa de niño grande que no quería la ayuda de nadie.

-Ya- Le aviso Levi a su madre, ella sonrió cargando a su hijo y metiéndolo en el agua.

Tomo el jabón en gel con olor a lavanda que a su hijo le fascinaba, tomo un poco poniéndole en los cabellos negros de Levi, masajeo su cabecita suavemente.

-¿Te vas a duchar?- La mujer asintió tallando con cuidado el cuerpecito de Levi con la esponja.

-Yo me bañare y tú vas a cambiarte solito ¿Te parece bien?- El pequeño asintió tomando el patito de goma que Eren le había regalado.- Levi deja de cruzar las piernas tengo que limpiarlas también.

-No quielo- Kushel bufo, si Levi no estuviera con esos berrinche ya baria terminado de bañarlo.

-¿Por qué no?- Las mejillas del pequeño se encendieron.

-Kenny me dijo…- Oh por Higia ¿Qué estupidez le habría dicho su hermano al pobre de su bebe?- que solo tu esposo o esposa puede verte ahí.

Kushel bufo con ironía, solo Kenny con una moral tan baja le podría decir esas cosas a su hijo.

-Mira Levi, solo tu madre conoce tu cuerpo, después cuando te cases alguien más lo conocerá, pero no le digas a nadie esto, y quiero que dejes de escuchar a tu tío por el amor a Higia, de esa boca sucia solo salen estupideces. Ahora deja que te bañe adecuadamente o juro que te saco desnudo para que te conozcan más a fondo- Las mejillas de Levi se pusieron rojas.

-Está bien, ignorale a mi tío- La mujer suspiro, ya se las pagaría es hablador de su hermano.

* * *

 **Pegatinas* bueno es que en algunos países le dicen, calcomanias, pegatinas y bla bla bla, solo quería aclarar.**

 **Verán** **, me atrase por razones de salud, la primera fue que, ya saben regrese el domingo y solo me dedique en escribir Mis dos padres, y eso que lo termine hasta el mismo miércoles en la noche, y el jueves me puse a escribir como posesa pero las ideas no me surgían y el viernes no tenia ganas de escribir porque me sentía fatal de salud, aun sigo enferma pero no quería atrasarme con mis fic, ademas este capi lo recompensa ya que es bastante largo, 9 paginas por Higia, nunca escribo mas de 4 paginas de este fic y ustedes lo saben.**

 **Desde ahora comenzare a escribir mas, el lunes les traigo nuevo cap, Vale? lo prometo por el meñique, la garrita, mi carpeta riren.**

 **Lamento de veras ser tan impuntual, pero aun es sábado, así que no le tengo tarde el cap.**

 **reviews:**

 **Katherine Svensson:Yo espero siempre por Eren :3, pues a ver si no fangileas mucho con este cap, tiene bastante de todo y de nuevo lo traigo algo tarde, lo siento.**

 **Smilecandy: Con ese lindo solesito quien no se derrite con ese niño? Eren es un amor.**

 **Lolita: No seria tan cruel, levi es tierno porque aun no sabe lo que hace. Si ya lo se, lo prometí y ahora a cumplir les. Oye yo no tengo la culpa así hablan los niños, su no me crees júntate con algunos.**


	9. Chapter 9: Marco dice no

**Declaimer: SNK no me pertenece, su dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias** **: No se si esto cuenta como shota, a mi parecer no, pero si alguien me corrige estaría muy agradecida. Si sufres de diabetes abstente de ver este fanfic por favor. No me hago responsable de la cantidad de dulzura de tenga cada capitulo, así son estos pequeños**

 **Notas abajo como siempre, disfruta de la lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Marco dice no

Marco había llegado muy temprano el día de hoy, la verdad es que se había acostumbrado, su mami lo tenía que traer a esa hora o llegaría muy tarde al trabajo.

-Hola Marco- Le saludo alegremente Eren con una pequeña mochila en la espalda.

-Hola Eren ¿Cómo estás?- El pequeño sonrió sentándose junto a Marco.

-Estoy muy bien- Contesto el pequeño sonriéndole ampliamente a su amigo- ¿Crees que me veo lindo hoy? Me arregle más para Levi.

Marco le sonrió, Eren era un niño bastante tierno, con unas mejillas regordetas pero sin exagerar, con una hermosa sonrisa que podría encantar a cualquiera y por ultimo esos ojos hermosos de un color bastante lindo.

-Yo creo que te vez muy bien- Eren sonrió sacando algo de su mochila.

-Ten Marco, mami me hizo unas galletas- El pequeño tomo lo que le ofrecía su amigo- Mi mami me compro este overol y quise ponérmelo ya que es bastante lindo, creí que me vería adorable y Levi me daría un beso en la mejilla. ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no lo hace.

La sonrisa de Eren decayó, dejando su galleta en la cajita que su mami le había regalado.

-Seguro que es por vergüenza, yo no le doy besitos a Jean por esa razón- Eso lo había pensado el pequeño, pero él también tenía vergüenza y aun así besaba a Levi todas las mañanas.-Eres un niño adorable, muy alegre y Jean…

Sé quedo callado, el pequeño Jaeger lo miro sin entender, después se giró al escuchar unos pasos.

-Levi- El pequeño Jaeger se levantó con prisa corriendo hasta Rivaille- Buenos días.

Eren beso la mejilla de su mejor amigo esperando a que el hiciera lo mismo.

-Buenos días Eren, te vez muy lindo- Eren sonrió inflando sus mejillas para que Levi entendiera la indirecta- Hola a ti también Marco.

Levi miro las mejillas de Eren, el cual se veía bastante tierno con los pucheros que empezaba a hacer, sin pensarlo dos veces beso ambas mejillas del pequeño Jaeger.

-Levi te amo mucho- Marco miro atentamente a la parejita, se notaba que ambos se querían mucho, demasiado a decir verdad ¿Entonces porque se sentía enojado? Todo era por culpa de Jean, desde que Levi lo molestaba su mejor amigo solo hablaba de Eren y las mil travesuras que le quería hacer al pequeño por venganza.

Ya estaba cansado, ahora todo en el mundo para Jean era su venganza, una ridícula venganza en contra de los Ackerman que solo lo molestaban para defender al pequeño Jaeger. Jean tenía la culpa, todos sabía que si molestabas a Eren te iría muy mal.

-Marco, buenos días- Había llegado el dueño ese nuevo sentimiento que le molestaba.

-Hola- Dijo el pequeño secamente- Hanji que lindo muñeco ¿Puedo jugal contigo?

-Claro Marco- Hanji sonrió confundida, Marco siempre estaba pegado a Jean, pero no quiso indagar en el asunto, no era de su incumbencia.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Por petición de Hanji jugaremos a las escondidas en parejas antes de comer- Anuncio Armin a los pequeñitos.-Pueden escoger una pareja si gustan o ir solos no hay problema, esta vez Eren y Levi los buscaran.

-Marco ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- Pregunto el pequeño a su mejor amigo, con la esperanza de que ya no lo ignorara.

-No- Se negó el pequeño pasando de largo a su mejor amigo- Vamos Hanji, tú serás mi pareja el día de hoy.

Jean se quedó estático, confundido…y bastante triste.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Jean estaba realmente molesto y triste, Marco lo había estado ignorando toda la mañana, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle, eso lo ponía muy triste.

-Marco- Le llamo tomando desprevenido, todos jugaban escondidas por lo que no los interrumpirían.

-¿Qué pasa Jean?- De nuevo ese tono frio que a Jean le molestaba, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tono tan feo.

-¿Por qué me tratas mal hoy?- El carácter molesto que había adoptado Marco flaqueo al notar a su mejor amigo tan triste.

\- Es toda tu culpa- Comenzó el pequeño con sus protestas, su mami siempre le había dicho que la sinceridad era tu mejor aleada, por eso le contaría a Jean lo que le aquejaba- Siemple estás hablando de tu venganza y ya no me haces caso, todo se trata ahora de Eren, Levi y Mikasa, yo ya no te impolto.

Jean se sorprendió bastante, no creyó que a Marco le molestara sus incesantes pláticas, pero estaba bastante molesto por esas burlas dirigidas a su persona. Pero si con su venganza estaba dañando a su mejor amigo y futuro esposo dejaría a esos tres niños molestos y se enfocaría más en Marco.

-Dejare mi vengansha y me le hare más caso a Marco- El pequeño pecoso sonrió ampliamente.

-Te amo tanto Jean- Grito el pequeño besando la mejilla de su mejor amigo.

-Y yo a ti Marco… te amo muchísimo- Jean tomo de la mano a Marco, lo único que necesitaba para olvidar las burlas de los demás era esa sonrisa tan hermosa de su futuro marido.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Te dije que ela una buena idea- Levi le sonrió a su mejor amigo, tomándolo firmemente de la mano- Glacias por ayudarnos Hanji.

La niña también sonrió, era lo menos que podía hacer por un amigo tan bueno, Marco siempre la hacía sentir bien cuando ella estaba frustrada por no usar su insufrible y aterrador bañito de plástico.

* * *

 **Espero que hayas disfrutado el capi, el próximo lo subiré el miércoles o jueves, aun no estoy muy segura, depende de si sigo malita. Ya fui al doctor por eso les traigo el capi tan tarde, pero ya estoy bien, todavía tienen a Harye lee para mas fanfics.**

 **En fin aquí sus sensuales Reviews, muchas gracias por ellos.**

 **Katherine Svensson: _Tu review me hizo la noche, muchas gracias me animaste demasiado. Lo se, ya fui al doctor y estoy bien, ahora solo debo de tomar medicina_**.(╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅) **_Saben feas muy feas._**

 ** _Gracias por el chocolate! Te mando besitos, también te los manda Eren esta muy agradecido contigo, Levi esta celoso porque nos hiciste sonreír mucho._**

 ** _Oh por Higia pues ya sabes como se siente tu novia, comprarle un ventilador para que no se queje y la abrases libremente ;), eso de Armin lo puse por experiencia, hacia muchas cosas por los niños que cuidaba, eran unos angelitos que me querían mucho, seguro que ya no porque no los visito mucho._** (╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

 **Yo _también amo el capi, se supone que seria el ultimo pero alargue el fic por ustedes, ya que note que les gustaba mucho._**

 ** _En fin, para no alargarnos tanto muchas gracias por tu apoyo eres un amor así como Carla_**

 ** _Espero que se vea todo lo que escribí, no se que pasa con fanfiction pero me odia y no me deja escribir bien los reviews._**

 **Carstairs-SuJuEXO: _Son una cosita tierna y pequeñita, imagínate como sera esta pareja cuando crezca, toda una lindura!_**

 **SmileCandy: _Perdona por la cantidad de dulzura, pero que conste que yo siempre pongo de advertencia que no lo vean por la diabetes que les puede dar._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, siempre espero sacarles alguna sonrisa con lo que escribo._**

 ** _Nos vemos!_**


	10. Chapter 10: El maestro Levi

**Declaimer: SNK no me pertenece, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama, un hombre que solo quiere ver arder el mundo.**

 **Advertencias: Esto no es shota, lo parecerá pero no. Si sufres de diabetes por favor abstente de ver este fanfic, contiene dulzura extrema.**

 **Sin mas disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo 10: El maestro Levi

Como todos los días Eren era el segundo en llegar, ya que su amigo Marco era el primero en llegar últimamente.

-Hola Eren, estas muy contento hoy- El pequeño asintió regalándole una galleta a su amigo, siempre llegaba con dulces para compartirlos con Armin y Marco antes de que Sasha llegara a robárselos.

-Hoy Levi me enseñara a ir al baño- Marco se sorprendió, el aun quería usar sus pañales, eran bastante cómodos.- Así seré un niño grande, así como Levi ¿Sabías que el ya dejo los pañales?

-Es bueno que _quielan_ hacer cosas juntas- El pequeño asintió.

-Ya llego Levi- El pequeño Marco lo miro incrédulo, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver entrar a Levi- Mi detector de los _Ackelman´s_ nunca se equivoca.

-Hola Eren, ¿tan _templano_ y molestando a Marco?- Eren negó sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

-Marco y yo somos amigos, me gusta polque es divertido-

-No digas esas cosas enfrente del caballo o se va a _enojal_ \- Eren rio divertido, aunque tenía que regañar a Levi por ofender al mejor amigo de Marco.

- _Tlaje_ unas galletas, de avena pala ti, son las que más te gustan- Eren saco de su mochila una pequeña bolsa con cinco galletas- Pero comételas antes de que Sasha venga o te las robala.

Levi le sonrió a su mejor amigo, esas mejillas encantadoras se sonrojaron, de nuevo no lo pudo evitar y las beso con ternura.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

La sonrisa de Eren iluminaba como un sol, era las brisa fresca de un día caluroso, las mariposas salían de su capullo para verla y la persona más desdichada se sentía feliz al verla. Eso es lo que Levi pensaba de esa hermosa sonrisa llena de ternura, pero ese día tenia sentimientos bastante contrariados, es decir, la sonrisa de Eren en ese momento era una clara burla a su persona.

-Baño, baño- Canturreaba su amigo dibujando un lindo castillo- Mira Levi, esta será nuestra casa cuando seamos esposos, habrá muchas flores ya que a mi mami le gustan y una piscina para mi suegra.

El pequeño rio avergonzado, Kuschel le había pedido que le llamara suegra, incluso su mami le contó que Kuschel deseo que su primera palabra fuera suegra. Pero claro que, la primera palabra de Eren fue: Levi.

-Y una cocina grande pala tu mami Carla- Estaba nervioso, hoy era el día en el que tendría que enseñarle a su mejor amigo como ir al baño sólito.

-Armin dijo que después de dibujar podemos _il_ al baño, sé que _selas_ un buen maestro- Eren no lo miro, estaba muy avergonzado, tenía que estar a solas, en un baño, con Levi.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-La _pimela_ regla que debes aprender es: el bañito no es tu enemigo, no debes de temerle a algo de plástico y por último, tener confianza a ti mismo y al bañito- Eren admiro ese semblante serio y decidido de su amigo, en verdad se veía muy lindo. Levi se paseó de un lado a otro con las manos entre lazadas en su espalda.

-¿El bañito es mi amigo?- Pregunto Eren con una crayola en sus manos.

-Así es Eren, si usas el bañito estarás a pocos pasos de convertirte en un niño grande, después tu mami te _dejala_ _bañalte_ sólito y comer sólito- Los ojos del pequeño Jaeger se iluminaron.

-Y podre tener una cena romántica contigo Levi ¿No suena genial?- Las mejillas de Levi se sonrojaron ¿Una cena romántica? ¿Con comida de Eren? Sonaba bastante tentador.

-Solo si no me cocinas algo dulce, sabes que no me gustan mucho- Se quejó Levi haciendo unos adorables pucheros.

-Te haré un pescado salado si gustas- El pequeño asintió, su mami siempre le decía que el pescado era bueno para tener una cerebro sano.

-Ahora iremos al baño Eren, sé que tienes vergüenza, pero yo no te mirare, estaré afuera dándote indicaciones, solo te explicare una vez después lo tendrás que hacer tu solo- El pequeño Jaeger asintió, tenía miedo, pero por Levi haría cualquier cosa.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Primero te tienes que quitar tu pañal- Le informo el pequeño Levi a su amigo, este asintió- Estaré afuera, cuando te lo hayas quitado me avisas _pol_ favor

-Armin me ayudo a quitármelo, hace rato que ya no llevo pañal- Levi asintió, tomo la mano de su mejor amigo guiándolo hasta el bañito de plástico- Te sientas en el borde del baño, yo tomare esta vez tu mano, después lo harás solo.

Eren estaba muy nervioso, tomo las manos de su mejor amigo y poco a poco flexiono las piernas, no le temía la bañito de plástico, ya que Levi estaría con él en todo momento.

-Listo- Exclamo el pequeño ya sentado en el bañito.

-Ahora lo debes hacer tu sólito- Levi ayudo a su amigo a incorporarse.- Estaré a fuera por si me necesitas.

Eren asintió, mirando como su amigo lo dejaba solo en ese frió cuarto. Ahora sentía el miedo que Hanji le había contado de las desventajas de ir sólito al baño, suspiro, debía ser fuerte para Levi.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Ya estoy listo- Eren salió del baño con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonriendo encantadoramente.

-¿Te lavaste las manos? Si no lo hiciste no dejare que me toques- Amenazo Levi frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que me lave _las_ manos, Armin compró un jabón líquido olor a fresas y huele muy bonito- Levi suspiro, su mejor amigo era bastante limpio, por eso sería un esposo perfecto ya que odiaba la suciedad tanto como él.- ¿No me darás un premio Levi?

Las mejillas del pequeño Ackerman se sonrojaron, claro que debía de apremiar a su amigo, después de todo, lo había hecho muy bien.

Se acercó al pequeño Jaeger y deposito un beso largo y cariñoso en las mejillas regordetas de Eren.

-Felicidades Eren- El pequeño sonrió con cariño- Esfuérzate más para que crezcamos pronto y nos casemos.

* * *

 _Les traigo su sobre dosis de ternura!_

 _ **Reviews:.**_

 _ **Angelica Phantohive: A todas les agrado mi idea de alargarla,;) es cierto, necesitamos nuestra dosis hot y también la dosis de ternura, Pues muchas gracias, aun me falta mucho por crecer como fanfictionera(?. Los pequeños son un amor así bien dulces como la miel, son mis ángeles, que quede claro eh(? Gracias por leer mi fanfic!**_

눈_눈

 ** _katherine Svensson: Oh por la santa Higia, odio las inyecciones, solo de mencionarlas se me eriza la piel._**

 **** ** _Dile a tu novia que Eren y yo tenemos quien nos jale la correa, digo quien nos ame y amamos._**

 ** _Eso intente, hacer un Marco celoso pero sin dañar su personalidad tan dulce, pobre cabasho casi se pone a llorar por el rechazo de su marco polo._**

 ** _De nada, lo que hace una por tenerlas contentas, el cielo? mejor que me den un Levi o Eren bien guapo de mi edad y seré feliz toda my life._**

눈_눈

 ** _blacksoulstar95: Pues no lamento lo de tu familia HAHAHAHA ok me calmo, eso de la mala no me sale, yo soy un amors de persona(?_**

 ** _Ya estoy bien! party hard por mi recuperación, ah no tengo que escribir mi nuevo fanfic, será para la otra._**

 ** _Todavía tengo que escribir mas fanfic, tengo de TODO, un Levi gato, sobre demonios, de des-amors, de amors princeso y para que lloren también, tu dime y pongo fanfic (primero termina Mis dos padres y La guardería de Armin después prometes fanfics Harye Lee) a es cierto, ya será con el tiempo y pondré mis 30 fanfics pendientes._**

눈_눈

 ** _Smilecandy: Pues claro, espera hasta el domingo con nueva actualización! son tan lindos y hermosos, todo un amors con esos pequeños._**

눈_눈

 ** _Lolita; Eran mega tiernos, no había parejitas de niños con niños, pero son unas cosas tiernas los pequeños. Eso me paso con mi hermano, creció y esa ternura se fue lejos, hermano que te paso?_**

 ** _Todos necesitamos una dosis de ternura, en este caso ternura extrema, entonces ya sabes cuantas paginas son en realidad, fanfic pone menos, es decir, yo escribo 10 paginas y fanfic dice que fueron 5, es maldad pura._**

 ** _Pues nunca e estado en esa situación, pero si a de ser bastante mala onda que te insistan en dejar review y luego no te hacen caso, osea si pido reviews debo de asegurarme de contestarlo, no te quita tiempo el responder._**

 ** _Yo escribo para entretener, hacer sonreír a la gente y que se olviden de sus problemas al leer mis locuras,también debemos de tener en cuenta que después de un tiempo ya que te siguen mas personas te llegan, no se digamos que 20 reviews y no tienes tiempo por tu trabajo, tu humor no es el mejor o yo que se, pero al menos tratar de contestar algunos, aun no llego a esa situación, así que no sabría decirte, de mi parte tratare de contestar todos los reviews que me dejan, y si no puedo al menos les diré las razones._**

 ** _No me molesta, lo contrario si tengo alguna falta de ortografía avísenme, así uno crece día a día._**

눈_눈

Yo se que ayer tenia que subir el capi, pero estaba por subirlo y el internet se me fue, eso es maldad. Si se van a enojar, que sea con el Internet, esta vez Harye Lee no tiene la culpa, siempre me pasa esto los jueves, por asuntos personales, me fui de party hard, el internet , me enferme, los jueves no son mi día.

Desde ahora no hay capítulos los jueves, ese día esta prohibido para mi.

Nos vemos el domingo! Empieza la cuenta regresiva, es decir, que nos quedan cuatro capítulos para que este Fanfic termine.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Harye Lee


	11. Chapter 11:La hora de comer

**Declaimer: SNK no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Si sufres de diabetes abstente de leer este fanfic, no me hago responsable de caries y del alto azúcar que contenga este fanfic.**

 **Traje el capi mas temprano, ese es un gran logro para mi**

* * *

Capítulo 11: La hora de comer

Todos los niños son unos angelitos, la sensación cálida en tu corazón al verlo crecer cada día. La hora del almuerzo es la más divertida, enseñarle a los pequeños comer adecuadamente, mientras en sus primeros intentos tiran las comida por doquier, manchando todo a su paso.

-Yrmin, tú te encargas de Sasha, Connie y Hanji, te hacen más caso. Historia tú te encargas de Marco y Jean- Los niños entraron al comedor charlando con su respectiva pareja-Yo me encargare de Mikasa, Levi y Eren.

Todos asintieron yendo por su respectivo niño, Armin fue a ayudar a los pequeños a subirse.

-Ya tengo las manos limpias- Dijo Armin al notar los gestos de Levi, lo levanto del suelo y lo deposito en la sillita. Hizo lo mismo con Mikasa y Eren, al principio Levi se negaba a que lo ayudaran a subirse, pero lo que más le costó al rubio fue convencer a Levi que no le gustaba Eren y solo lo abrazaba porque era su trabajo cuidarlo.

-Voy a traer los platos- Anuncio Historia corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Qué vamos a _**comel** _ Admin?- Pregunto el pequeño Jaeger moviendo sus piernitas en el aire, como era más pequeño que Levi no alcanzaba a tocar el suelo.

-Vamos a comer verduras y sopa- El pequeño Jaeger aplaudió esperando paciente su plato.

Armin ayudo a la pequeña rubia a repartir los patos mientras Yrmir vigilaba atentamente a los niños.

Cada cuidador se puso con el respectivo niño, la mayoría de los pequeños si sabía comer sin derramar nada, aun así los vigilaban atentamente.

Comencemos con Yrmir que vigilaba atentamente a los pequeños que le habían puesto a su cargo, la pequeña Sasha tomaba muy bien su cuchara y no derramaba la sopa. Hanji también comía sin derramar nada, el único problema de esa niña era que no dejaba de hablar ni un segundo, platicándole animadamente sobre los titanes. Connie era un pequeño bastante limpio, si derramaba solo una gota rápidamente la limpiaba con su trapito.

Sabía que Armin le había encargado a esos niños por su poca paciencia con esas pequeñas bolitas de grasa, que no sabían ni ir al baño.

La segunda cuidadora Historia, miraba atentamente a la parejita, Jean de vez en cuando tiraba algo de sopa o se llenaba las mejillas con la comida, pero Marco se encargaba de limpiarlo con una servilleta, esa parejita era bastante tierna y atenta una de la otra. Armin le había indicado a cuidar esos pequeños porque eran los más tranquilos, no se metían en problemas y si Jean lo hacía rápidamente Marco lo calmaba.

Por último Armin el rubio encantador y dueño de la guardería, él se encargaba del trió más extravagante, él tenía que ayudar a comer a Eren, ya que el aun no sabía tomar muy bien la cuchara, al principio Levi le daba de comer, pero cuando se ganó la confianza del pequeño Levi, pudo darle de comer al Eren sin que los dos Ackerman le miraran feo.

-Muy buen niño Eren, ya casi terminas tus verduras- El pequeño asintió con sus mejillas regordetas por la comida que tenía en la boca.

-¿Cuándo termine me _**dalas**_ mis galletas?- Pregunto el pequeño cuando se pasó la comida que tenía en la boca, el rubio asintió sonriéndole.

También había decidido el mismo alimentar a Eren por las riñas incesantes que Mikasa y Levi, siempre discutiendo por quien le daría de comer a Eren, aunque el pequeño siempre terminaba escogiendo al pelinegro.

-Prometí te daría las galletas después de comer y las promesas siempre se cumplen- Al pequeño se le iluminaron sus ojos verdes, asintió sonriéndole a su amigo adulto Armin.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Los niños habían sido alimentados sin ningún contratiempo, no hubo discusiones de los Ackerman, Jean no fue llamado caballo, Sasha espero paciente en su silla y Hanji…pues ella fue la de siempre, una parlanchina sin remedio.

-Formen una fila, sin no pelean tendrán sus premios- Cuando los niños fueron bajando de su silla (con ayuda obviamente) fueron directo a formarse, esperando a sus demás amigos.

Armin se puso delante de todos los niños para guiarlos hasta la sala de juegos, Historia estaba aún lado de Armin con los premios de cada niño.

-Muy bien, todos avancen, si alguien tiene que recibir un premio se detiene, lo toma lo más rápido que pueda y avanza, no olviden dar las gracias- Indico el rubio avanzando.

-Tu barrita Sasha- La pequeña detuvo la fila tomando la barrita de fresa que Armin siempre le daba de segundo postre.

- _ **Glacias**_ Historia- La pequeña avanzo con entusiasmo

Nos niños avanzaron siguiendo a la pequeña Sasha.

-Ten tu peluche Hanji- La pequeña agradeció sin detenerse quería llegar lo antes posible a su teatro improvisado, aun tenia obras que concluir.

-Aquí esta Jeambo- El pequeño Kischtein tomo su peluche de caballo con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo.

Mikasa camino cerca de la pequeña pareja, ella no había traído premio hoy al igual que Connie.

-Tu galletas Eren, espero que las compartas con Levi- El pequeño negó con la cabeza- Es cierto, Levi tiene sus propias galletas.

La rubia saco de su mandil las galletas de avena que Eren había traído para su amigo.

-Gracias _ **Histolia**_ \- El pequeño miro a Levi, esperando que el también agradeciera.

-Gracias Historia- Eren asintió tomando de la mano a su amigo.

-Levi se ve muy lindo cuando da las _**glacias**_ \- Levi se sonrojo, Eren cada vez decía cosas más vergonzosas delante de la gente, se cubrió la cara con sus manitas. Lo que le daba más vergüenza, era que le gustaba que su mejor amigo dijera esas cosas tan lindas de él.

-Eren se ve lindo siempre- Confeso Levi en tono bajo- Vamos con los demás.

El pequeño Jaeger asintió tomando la mano libre de su mejor amigo, avanzó alegremente cantando la nueva canción que su mami le había enseñado.

Historia sonrió, esperaba que las parejitas oficiales del grupo no perdieran su encanto cuando crecieran, cuando eres pequeño haces y dices muchas cosas vergonzosas cuando amas de verdad a una persona.

-Esos niños me recuerda a una pequeña rubia que gritaba todo el día su amor por una tal Yrmir- La rubia se sonrojo mirando con molestia a su pareja. Cuando Eren creciera, seguro se avergonzaría de todas sus palabras románticas, tal como ella lo hacía cada vez que Yrmir le recordaba sus viejos tiempo en la guardería.

* * *

 _ **Me costo mucho escribir este capitulo, no se, creo que estoy deprimida y alegre por terminar este fic, no quería terminarlo y estaba por subir dos capítulos mas como extra, pero solo era por mi capricho de no terminar el fic. Pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin, ademas no tenia ni idea de que serian los nuevos capítulos, como dije era mero capricho, pero si lo hago estaré cambiando el final y eso no me gusto, el final es muy lindo y emotivo (a mi parecer). Ademas, pronto entrare a la escuela, eso quiere decir que no tendré tiempo para escribir dos fanfic, así que mejor termino este fanfic para dedicarme al otro por completo.**_

 _ **Tal vez en un futuro haga algún one-shot u otra especie de temporada, ya el tiempo lo dirá.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, dejarme reviews, así como ustedes se divirtieron leyendo yo me divertí escribiendo y leyendo sus reviews.**_

 _ **Ya me puse sentimental por Higia, mejor le corto. Espero que le haya gustado en capi.**_

Smilecandy: Y así deben de ser estos pequeños, lindos amorosos,gritones pero sobre todo unos ángeles.

=w=

Katherine Svensson: Tus reviews son largos y inspiradores, gracias por siempre dejarlos.

Esos bañitos eran malvados en mi infancia, yo era como la pequeña Hanji en ese aspecto, amaba a Chuki pero me daba mucho miedo el bañito de plástico.

Seguro que tendré nueva lectora y no una enemiga? te estoy llevando por mal camino y tu novia me va a odiar.

Quería poner jabón de lavanda para el deleite de Levi, pero Eren odia el olor a lavanda.

Mis nenes están creciendo, los voy a extrañar.

-Toma las almohadas sonriendo y las esconde en su armario- Mira que mi amors se va a enojar contigo por darme estas lindas almohadas, las esconderé, sera nuestro secreto.

=w=

Mis ánimos están por los suelos, no quiero terminar el fic .

Gracias por leer y dejarme reviews, les mando besos super grandes, el pequeño Eren también les manda muchos besos.


	12. Chapter 12: Prueba de talento

**Snk no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama.**

 **Este fc contiene dulzura extrema, cualquier daño a la salud yo no me hago responsable. Quedan advertidos.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Prueba de talentos.

Cada niño era especial, cada uno tenía un talento que los caracteriza, algo que tal vez otros puedan haces, aun así ellos se sientes muy especiales. Tal vez el talento de estos pequeños era muy peculiar y nadie lo entendía, pero eso lo hacía aún más especial para ellos.

-Haremos una prueba de talentos- Comunico un rubio de ojos azules mirando a los pequeñitos que cuidaba, no se sorprendió cuando todos lo miraron sin entenderle.- Un talento es algo que tú puedes hacer sin ayuda, algo que consideres especial y creas que solo tú puedes hacerlo.

-¿Comer tres platos de espagueti sin llenarte es un talento?- Pregunto la pequeña Sasha.

\- Estoy seguro que si pequeña, nadie aquí puede comer lo mismo que tu Sasha- Y eso aliviaba al rubio, tener que comprar la despensa cada semana para el apetito de la pequeña era algo cansado.

-¿Querer a Levi con _tolo_ el corazón es un talento?- Pregunto el pequeño Jaeger abrazando a su mejor amigo.

-No es un talento Eren, tendrás que buscarte otro- Respondió el rubio riendo por la mueca de disgusto del pequeño.

-Yo creo que si es un talento- Dijo Mikasa, el rubio sabía que algo malo pasaría- No cualquiera se atreve a querer a un enano mal humorado.

Levi inflo las mejillas, esa casa parlante se las vería cuando estuvieran a solas, si le hacía algo en ese momento su querido Eren se enojaría.

-Acosar a Eren mientras duerme, también cuando va al baño y come sin que él se dé cuenta también es un talento _quelida plima_. No cualquiera acosa tan bien como tú.- La cara de Mikasa se puso pálida, ese era su mayor secreto.

-¿Qué Mikasa me acosa?- Eren también se puso pálido- El tío Kenny dice que solo los pervertidos hacen eso, no sé qué significa esa palabra, pero Kenny dice que son malos, Eren ya no quiere a Mikasa.

Eren se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos, corriendo para no estar cerca de esa mala persona que era su mejor amiga. La pequeña Ackerman se quedó en el suelo, triste, sola y en shock.

El pequeño Jaeger ya no podía ver de la misma manera a su amiga, Levi solo era bueno con él, solo Levi podía dormir con el de ahora en adelante, sin Mikasa cerca.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Bien, todos me va a ayudar a poner muchos adornos en el teatro de Hanji. Como pueden ver ya le quite la tabla así que se podrá ver todo su cuerpo y no solo sus manos- La verdad no sabía para que les explicaba, igual nadie le estaba haciendo mucho caso, ahora todos estaban haciendo flores y alguno que otro adorno al cual no le encontraba forma.

-¿Qué vas a hacer de talento Marco?- Pregunto el pequeño Jean pintando su flor de muchos colores.

-En realidad no tengo ningún talento, solo dando abrazos pero me dijo _Almin_ que no es un talento- Explico el pequeño dibujando al pequeño Jeambo en una hoja blanca- Y _quelerte_ con todo mi _colazón_ tampoco es un talento.

El pequeño suspiro, si no era especial no sería un buen novio para Jean. El pequeño Kirschtein sonrió divertido, claro que su mejor amigo tenía un talento, solo que Marco no se daba cuenta.

-Tu puedes hacer un dibujo y mostrarlo mañana- El pequeño Marco lo miro dudoso- Eres el mejor haciendo dibujos, de verdad tienes talento Marco.

Las mejillas de Marco se sonrojaron, miro al Jeambo que ahora coloreaba, pues si Jean decía que era bueno podía intentarlo.

-Está bien Jean- Acepto el pequeño, le demostraría a todos que era el mejor, así Jean estaría muy orgullosos de él.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer_

 **Tengo que admitir que la pelea con Mikasa y Levi fue lo que más disfrute al escribir, esa cosita hermosa me tiene loca, Eren ya no volverá a mirar con los mismo ojos a la loca…digo a la choza.**

 **Tiene que darle gracias a las canciones de los 80,90 y a Jesse y Joe, gracias a esas canciones me inspire muchísimos, ya que no tenía nada hasta apenas hoy 30 de julio, estoy demasiado estresada por los papeles de la escuela que no me da tiempo para nada, pero hay que seguir estudiando pequeñas, que ya estoy por graduarme. Creo que siempre escribo los capítulos escuchando estas canciones, por eso son tan divertidos, dan diabetes y son tan romanticones.**

 **El capi es muy corto, pero si lo alargaba más el capi 13 no tendría mucho chiste, así que lo deje de esa forma para que tengan ganas de más ;).**

 **Reviews:**

 **Katherine Svensson: No me había dado cuenta que no le puse premio, error mío perdona. Aquí más JeanMarco para ti ;), trabajo en una guardería, así que estoy bastante acostumbrada, eso sí, a mi berrinches no. Los niños berrinchudos no me gustan, pero donde trabajo no hay ninguno, me toco buena surte.**

 **-Recibe el abrazo llorando amargamente- Porque mis niños se tienes que ir, extrañare escribir sobre ellos, pero tengo muchos fafics que escribir aun.**

 **Eran sin duda bellos tiempos, no había deberes, cuentas que pagar, hay quiero volver a esos tiempo. Creo que al leer este fic te hace extrañar viejos tiempos.**

 **Espero que no me odie, pero bien que te gusta ese camino verdad?. Yo prefiero mil veces la fresa que lavanda, hace que me dé dolor de cabeza.**

 **Guarda bien el secreto, que si no mi amors me da con la chancla asesina.**

 **Smilecandy: Aun no termina, está por terminar nos queda poquitos capis. Todos tenemos nuestro lado tierno, hasta Levi, no toda su vida fue un amargado.**

 **Black Ross: Cuando escribí el cap había recién visto la película de toys story 3, allí tiene un teatro, me inspiro bastante esa película. Aquí la conti, pues muchas gracias yo también la amo, me da diabetes al escribirla, ya me imagino a ustedes por leerla. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.**

 **Carstairs-SuJuEXO: Es bastante romántico, seguro Eren estaba emocionadísimo.**

 **Son algo difícil de escribir, se me sube el azúcar de tanta ternura en mi mente, si me da algo es por su culpa eh¡(?**

 **Es Riren/Ereri querida, aun no se sabe quién es el que lleva quien lleva los pañales en esa relación(? ;)**

 **Saludos a ti también, muchas gracias por leer mi fic.**


	13. Chapter 13: Mostrando mi talento

**Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Si sufres de diabetes abstente de leer mi fic, no me hago responsable.**

 **Una sugerencia, cuando llegue el momento de leer sobre el talento de Levi les sugiero escuchar Love me y kiss the rain de Yurima, para entrar en ambiente.**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Mostrando mi talento.

Armin admiro el teatro de Hanji, la pequeña fue bastante linda al prestárselo "Pero con la condición de que juegues conmigo a los titanes por una semana" había aceptado de inmediato, la pequeña Zoe siempre quería jugar pero todos la rechazaban. Después de la obra terrorífica nadie querría acercársele, pero él los había casi obligado a hablarle a la niña.

-Bien, después de comer empezaremos a arreglar los últimos detalles de para el evento- Los pequeños asintieron comiendo nerviosamente, era la primera vez que estarían enfrente de muchas personas mostrando su talento.

-Estoy nervioso- Admitió el pequeño Marco apretando su cuchara de madera.

-Todo va a **estal** bien Marco, tu mami y yo estaremos orgullosos- El pequeño asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas, Jean había estado muy apegado a él desde que Armin les anuncio que debían mostrar uno de sus talentos. No le molestaba la cercanía de su mejor amigo, solo esperaba que esta siguiera así para toda la vida.

-Muchas gracias Jena- El pequeño Kischtein asintió tomando la malo libre de su amigo.

-De nada Marco, sabes que siempre estaré contigo- Marco asintió desviando la mirada a su plato, últimamente Jean era más romántico y expresivo con él, seguramente era por Eren, que expresaba abiertamente su amor por Levi.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Llamada número uno, el show comenzara en quince minutos- Grito la pequeña Hanji corriendo por toda la guardería.

Algunos padres ya habían llegado, solo faltaban los padres de Eren, la madre de Hanji, la madre de Levi y estaría completos.

-Hola **amolcito** \- Eren beso la mejilla de su mejor amigo, este frunció el ceño.

-No me digas así, me llamo Rivaille- El pequeño soltó una risa infantil.

-Pero una **señolita** me dijo que cuando se ama a alguien debes de decirle amolcito, bebe o esas cosas- Levi negó, eso no le gustaba.

\- Si me dices así sentiré que le hablas a un perro en lugal de a tu futuro marido- La sonrisa de Eren decayó- Puedes decirme Levi, solo las personas que amo me dicen así.

El pequeño Jaeger asintió, si su amigo decía que era mejor decirle Levi él lo haría.

-Hola amor- Kuschel cargo a su hijo, besando su mejillas.

-Hola mami- Saludo el pequeño removiéndose en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Cómo ha estado suegra?- Saludo el pequeño Jaeger, la mujer dejo a su hijo en el suelo y abrazo a Eren con cariño.

-Muy bien Eren y más ahora que puedes decir bien suegra ¿Verdad que se escucha adorable en Eren? Nadie me puede llamar así a menos que sea Eren Jaeger- Declaro la mujer dando vueltas con Eren en brazos.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Segunda llamada, empezaremos en cinco minutos – De nuevo grito la pequeña corriendo por todo el salón de juego.

Todos los pequeños comenzaron a preparar su respectivo talento, el día de ayer Armin había metido papelitos con sus nombres en una caja de galletas vacía para asignarles su turno.

-Tercera llamada, empieza el show- Grito Hanji antes de los cinco minutos, la pequeña quería mostrar su increíble talento como escritora.

-Buenas tardes a todos, en este evento especial los niños les mostraran sus talentos, ya sean ocultos o no. Muchas gracias a todos por tomar tiempo de su apretada agenda para venir a ver a sus hijos- Armin se sentía igual de nervioso que los pequeños, era la primera vez que vería realmente a los padres, siempre los veía acarreados y apenas cruzaba unas cuantas palabras con ellos.- El primero en presentar su talento es Connie Srpinger.

El pequeño salió de entre las cortinas agradeciendo nerviosamente, lo primero que busco fue a su mami, la cual lo miraba sonriéndole.

-Mi talento es contar hasta veinte yo solito, nadie más sabe hacerlo- Dijo el pequeño jugando con sus dedos, estaba muy nervioso- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez.

Connie se detuvo para tomar aire, sus piernas se sentían más ligeras, como si ya no quisieran detenerlo.

-Muy bien Connie- Le animo su madre, él también sonrió, su mami seguro estaba orgullosa de él.

-Once, doce, trece, catorce, quince, diez y seis,- Continúo de nuevo el pequeño más emocionado- Diez y sietes, diez y ocho, diez y nueve, por último el veinte.

Los padres aplaudieron sonriendo por los esfuerzo del pequeño Springer.

-Muy bien Connie, ahora sigue Mikasa- La pequeña salió del mismo lugar que Connie- Ella nos mostrara su talento con los dardos.

La pequeña asintió sacando los nuevos dardos que se padre le había comprado.

-Yo puedo arrojar dardos muy bien, ese es mi talento- Anuncio la pequeña seriamente.- Se los arrojare a la foto de mi querido primo Levi.

La señora Ackerman sonrió apenada, cuando llegara a casa hablaría seriamente con su esposo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Soy Sasha- Grito la pequeña presentándose- Como muestra de mi talento en la cocina prepare espagueti con ayuda de Armin.

Historia repartió los platos de espagueti, la pequeña espero paciente a que todos lo probaran y le dijeran que tal estaba la comida. En especial, esperaba la aprobación de su padre.

-Esta deliciosa hija- La pequeña sonrió complacida, cuando creciera le haría mucha comida a su padre.

\- Hanji nos relatara uno de los cuentos que ella escribe- Anuncio el rubio cuando Sasha corrió con su padre sonriendo muy contenta.

\- Hace tiempo hice una obra con esta historia, pero me dijeron que no era acta para niños- Resoplo la pequeña, esos niños llorones no sabían de lo que se estaban perdiendo por no querer escuchar sus lindos cuentos.- Hace mucho tiempo…

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Marco estaba muy nervioso, Hanji estaba por terminar su cuento, y después de Zoe seguía él.

-El siguiente en presentar su talento es Marco- El pequeño soltó un respingo, era el momento de demostrarle a todos que podía ser el mejor.

Marco se paró enfrente de todos, olvidando su nerviosismo, quería que su mejor amigo estuviera orgulloso de él.

-Soy bueno haciendo dibujos, supongo que ese es mi talento- Dijo el pequeño enseñando sus dibujos – Este es Jeambo, el peluche favolito de mi mejor amigo Jean.

Todos se sorprendieron por el talento del pequeño Marco, eran realmente preciosos los dibujos que estaba mostrando.

Jean sonrió orgulloso de su mejor amigo, tal vez le pediría un retrato de ellos tomados de la mano, se sonrojo levemente, Eren le había pegado su tonto e innecesario romanticismo. Aunque no le molestaba del todo, ya que Marco estaba más feliz por su cambio repentino.

-El siguiente en mostrar su talento es Eren- El pequeño soltó la mano de su amigo no sin darle un beso en su mejilla.

-Ahora vuelvo, Levi – El pequeño corrió hasta colocarse cerca de Armin- Voy a cantarles una canción que hace poco aprendí con mami.

Anuncio el pequeño sacando una pequeña grabadora del teatro de Hanji, estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que cantaría para Levi.

-Tu puedes Eren- Le anime el rubio sonriéndole, el pequeño asintió, claro que podía cantar, y más si era para su futuro marido.

-Te conocí un día de abril, un día común, el día que menos lo esperaba. Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía y mucho menos lo buscaba. Y de pronto apareciste tú, destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz. Yo no sabía que con un beso se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti…

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

El pequeño Rivaille estaba realmente sorprendido, no sabía que su mejor amigo cantaba así de bien, lo había escuchado claro, pero eran tarareos en los que apenas se escuchaba la voz que ahora sabía tenía su amigo.

La canción termino, escucho unos aplausos fuertes los que seguro eran de la madre de Eren y la suya, vaya que su mejor amigo era muy talentoso, cuando sus hijos no pudieran dormir su futuro esposo les cantaría alguna nana que el escribiría.

-Levi- Escucho gritar a su amigo- ¿Qué tal canto?

Pregunto el chiquillo muy emocionado, estaba contento de que a su madre y suegra les gustara su voz, ahora esperaba que a su futuro marido también.

-Cantas realmente hermoso- Las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron, abrazo con cariño a Rivaille.

-Es cierto Eren, cuando tenga una cena romántica con Jean espero que cantes, también en mi boda- Comento el pequeño Marco palmeando la espalda de su amigo, Eren deshizo el abrazo asintiéndole a Marco.

-Solo si haces un dibujo de Levi y mía- Marco asintió sonriéndole a su amigo, este también le sonrió.

Levi no se ponía celoso de Marco, sabía que solo eran amigos, Jean tampoco sentía celos, que Eren fuera amigo de su futuro esposo tampoco le molestaba. Lo único que odiaba era a Levi, el cual también odiaba a Jean, ese tonto caballo que molestaba a su querido Eren.

-El retrato de Jean me gustó mucho Marco, a no era Jeambo, es que se parecen tanto, perdona caballo… digo Kirschtein- Levi tomo de la mano a su amigo- Me voy que tengo que hablar a solas con mi fututo novio.

Jean apretó los dientes, el niño limpieza se las pagaría.

-El siguientes es Jean, ven acá pequeño- Dijo el rubio esperando a Jean, era la segunda vez que lo llamaba.

Bueno, se las pagaría después que mostrara su talento, Levi podía ser fuerte, pero no tenía su agilidad.

-Mi talento es dar volteretas, nadie las hace como yo- Anuncio el pequeño, dejaría a Marco con la boca abierta por sus perfectos saltos.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Soy Rivaille Ackerman- Se presentó el pequeño seriamente, miro atentamente a su futuro novio sentado en el regazo de su suegra.- Mi talento es tocar el piano, mi tío Kenny me enseño y me compro un piano pequeño en el que pudiera tocar.

Kuschel se sorprendió, el inútil de su hermano le había enseñado algo hermoso a Levi.

-Esta canción se la dedico a mi madre y a Eren, el futuro amor de mi vida- Eren se cubrió la cara con sus manitas cuando todos lo miraron.

Levi se sentó en la silla rozando con la yema de sus dedos, le mostraría la canción más hermosa a Eren y a su maravillosa madre. A las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Armin suspiro sentándose en la silla de su oficina, estaba cansado de despedirse de todos los padres. También estaba feliz, ya que las presentaciones habían salido perfectamente.

El talento que más le gusto fue el de Levi, ese pequeño tocaba el piano demostrando unos bellos sentimientos, lo que no le demostraba a su madre abiertamente, era un niño de verdad talentoso. Incluso él había llorado cuando interpreto esa hermosa canción de Yiruma, la que bien recordaba se llamaba Love me. "Realmente quiero que me amen por siempre" había escuchado decir a Levi cuando estaba tocando la mitad de su canción, como si algún día pudiera perder a esas dos persona que eran importantes para él.

-Nada es eterno- Dijo en un suspiro, eso lo sabía perfectamente, al perecer Levi también, por eso rogaba para no perderlos, tal como él había rogado para que sus padres no murieran.

Agito su cabeza, debía estar feliz en ese momento, no recordando cosas dolorosas del pasado. Lo único que debía recordar era la sonrisa de sus niños, si, ahora los consideraba suyos, como algo vital en su vida. Había aprendido a quererlos, para el cuidar niños era más que un trabajo, era un sentimiento inexplicable, pero que realmente le gustaba.

Cuidar niños era sin duda, el trabajo hecho a su medida.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

눈_눈 눈n눈 (╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Suspire con el final de capitulo, no sé cómo que llego eso de cuidar niños, y más porque cuando escribí lo de Levi estaba escuchando esa canción de Yurima, también la de kiss the rain, he estado realmente emocional toda la semana, por eso no subo rápido los capis de este fic, si estoy feliz subo cap más pronto, pero si estoy frustrada, emocional, prefiero no escribir.

Ya solo queda un capi y termino mi primer fic, estoy triste y emocionada, les agradezco a todos por leer y dejarme ánimos, me divertí leyendo sus Reviews.

Les tengo una bella sorpresa, lean atentamente, verán, este jueves después de subir el capi 12 estaba escribiendo el 13 para avanzar, en la noche no podía dormir así que jugué con mi celular, pero empezó a llover, con truenos, granizo y todo, fue horrible. Le tengo un temor horrible a los truenos, así que empecé a imaginarme el capi 13 en mi mente para olvidar los truenos horribles que se escuchaban, bien aquí lo emocionante. Fue tanto mi temor que empecé a imaginarme a los pequeños en el kínder, así con uniforme y toda la cosa, así que me gustaría hacer otra parte, ya que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza todas las ideas que surgieron en mi mente a causa de los truenos, quería ir por mi Jeambo, pero estaba en la sala y tenía miedo así que no iba a bajar por él.

En fin, así es pequeñas criaturitas de mi santa Higia, se nos viene otro fic de La guardería de Armin pero ahora estos estarán en el kínder y no solo eso, también abra una tercera parte pero esta no sobre la escuela primaria, eso sería tan obvio, la tercera será sobre estos pequeños ya no tan pequeños, si no ya más grandecitos y guapos los niños estos, eso fue por unas propuestas que me hacían de que querían verlos ya grandes siendo novios oficiales.

Los ruegos a Higia se les han cumplido, también una hermosa chica Brenda. hachi 13 me comento sobre una secuela de Eren controlando a los Ackerman, pues si pequeña la pienso hacer, pero solo tendrá a lo mucho tres a seis capis pero no tendrá nada que ver con este fic, no sé si te parece bien la historia, te la dedicare completamente ya que es más tu idea que mía, también a Ola k ace, (yo esperaba que tendrías una llama en tu foto de perfil, que decepción) que me dio una buena idea, la tomare para este fic, también dedicándote ese cap donde ponga tu idea.

Perdonen las notas tan largas, pero que conste que las invite a mi página para darles allí las noticias (nos las obligo, son libres de hacerlo o no) solo para más comodidad.

Un detalle que se me paso, la nana es una canción de cuna, explico por alguien no entendió.

Ahora si nos Reviews:

Katherine Svensson: Mikasa me recuerda a alguien sobreprotector que conozco, es bueno querer mucho a alguien, pero no ser como… My house.

Pues que no se enoje, si leer sobre marco te hace feliz que te deje hacerlo ;). Haber en primera Marco, es mío, bebe marcopolo es de Harye Lee, así que me lo dejas en su lugar que aún lo ocupo para otro fic, ya después de lo presto, pero solo prestado no regalado, eh?!

Pues no los extrañaras por mucho tiempo, te traigo nuevo fic de ellos, pero espérame un tiempo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Black Ross: -Regaña al caballo y a los Ackerman psicópatas- Perdona por las cosas que te han hecho, pero si tocas a esos dos sabes que abra consecuencias. Perdona por tu diabetes, pero yo lo advertí, así que no me reclamen. Gracias por leer mi fic.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

brenda. Hachi 13: Pues sueños cumplidos, habrá secuela. Gracias por sus aplausos sé que los merezco (¿

Hola! Gracias por salir de esas feas sombras, no te sientas culpable, cada quien es libre de dejarme reviews, si me pagaran por cada review que me dejan, si me enojaría contigo, pero estos solo ayudan en darme ánimos que se vuelven capis, gracias por leer mi fic.

Recuerda, las sombras son malas, allí no dan galletas de chocolate.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

lolita: De nada, para eso estamos. Fancfic no me deja corregir nada, ya lo eh intentado, supongo que se quedaran así toda la vida, gracias por avisarme. Pobre choza malvada, todos saben que no debes acosar alemanes, ellos se trauman.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Ola k ace: Como ya lo dije tomare tu idea, dándote créditos claro, no lo puedo meter en este fic ya que solo me falta un cap para finalizarlo, aun así muchas gracias por tu idea, también por leer mi fic. Claro que me gusto tu idea.


	14. Chapter 14: Fotografía en grupo

**Shingeki no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Mucho amors, y tristeza, es el ultimo cap :..(**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, muchas gracias por leer mi fic.**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Fotografía en grupo

Cuando miramos viejas fotografías recordamos esos momentos alegres, esos días en los que nada nos preocupaba, las fotos de la niñez son realmente hermosas, te recuerdan a ese pequeño niño que eras, un alegre niño que solo le temía a los monstros debajo de la cama. Las fotografías son nuestros únicos recuerdos, podremos olvidar sensaciones, colores, aromas, pero con una foto podemos recordar superficialmente esos recuerdos hermosos.

Hoy era el día de la fotografía en grupo, tenía que arreglar bien a los pequeños, había informado a los padres con antelación para que les mandaran las ropas necesarias para la foto.

-Ven Mikasa- La pequeña se acercó al rubio, el vestido que Historia le había puesto era muy hermoso.- Te pondré estas horquillas rosas que tu mami puso en la mochila.

Armin tomo un mecho de la pequeña colocando la horquilla rosa en un mechón rebelde de Mikasa.

-¿Crees que a Eren le guste mi vestido?- Pregunto la pequeña tímidamente.

-Le gustara mucho- Dijo el rubio para animarla, pero sabía que el amor que Eren sentía hacia Levi opacaría la belleza de la pequeña Ackerman.

-Pero seguro que el enano se pondrá guapo para Eren- La pequeña avanzo a grandes zancadas, tenía que ver a su primo, seguro no se vería tan guapo como ella.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Primero tu Eren- El pequeño Jaeger hizo un puchero adorable.

-Pero yo quiero verte, seguro te verás muy guapo- Las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron, había visto la ropa de Levi, los gustos de su suegra eran lindos.

-No, yo quiero ver lo que mi suegra escogió para ti- Eren inflo las mejillas algo molesto.-Juguemos piedra papel o tijera, quien pierda se cambia primero.

Levi acepto, su amigo era muy predecible, seguro que ganaría el juego.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-¿Ya vas a salir?-Pregunto Eren impaciente- Vamos Levi, seguro te veraz guapísimo como siempre.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco, descubriendo a un pequeño bien vestido, que desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

-Te ves guapísimo, mi futuro novio será la envidia de todos los chicos, seguro que las chicas también me tendrán envidia. Eren Jaeger saliendo con el más guapo de la secundaria- Levi lo miro enojado, claro que no era guapísimo, el solo era alguien normal, el guapo era Eren con su sonrisa hermosa.

Miro bien su ropa, su madre había exagerado al comprarle esa tonta ropa que últimamente estaba muy de moda, el solo quería sus ropas sencillas, con mamelucos de colores y camisas con patitos amarillos, amaba a los patitos porque le recordaban a sus duchas mañaneras.

-Te toca a ti Eren, espero que me sorprendas- El pequeño asintió sujetando la bolsa donde estaba su ropa.

-Me veré guapo como tú- Grito el pequeño corriendo al baño, no sin antes sacar a su amigo de este.

-Pues no te vez mal Levi, mi tía tiene buen gusto- Rivaille ignoro a su prima, igual solo decía tonterías. Mikasa frunció el ceño, no podía burlase del gran parecido que Levi tenía con Kuschel ya que Eren tenía la misma cara de Carla, solo ojos de diferente color.

-Ve a molestar al caballo o la loca, pero quiero que te largues antes de mi Eren salga- Levi sonrió triunfante- Cuando me case el será un Ackerman, suena tan lindo, Eren Jaeger de Ackerman. De solo imaginármelo me dan ganas de casarme con el ahora mismo.

Mikasa lo ignoro, ella también quería ver a Eren con linda ropa que Carla recién había comprado con su tía.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Marco estaba muy avergonzado, la ropa que estaba usando era algo incomoda, además tenía calor con su chaleco afelpado, pero Jean le había dicho que se veía muy guapo, así que tenía que soportar el calor para recibir más cumplidos de Jean.

-Ya estoy listo- Jean salió del cuarto de dormir, Marco lo miro sorprendido, su amigo se veía muy bien- ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Muy bien Jean, me gusta tu suéter- Comento el pecoso sonriéndole con cariño.

-Saldremos súper guapos en la foto- Grito el pequeño Kirschtein.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Armin estaba realmente cansado, fue tanta su emoción por la foto de grupo que solo durmió dos horas.

-Hola Armin- Le saludo el pequeño Jaeger, sonrió, el niño ya podía decir su nombre bien.- ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de dormir? ¿Tienes sueño?

-Solo quería estar acostado un rato, el fotógrafo me llamo, va a llegar más tarde.- El pequeño se recostó boca abajo junto a él.

-Levi se va a enojar, está molesto por usar esa ropa incomoda- Le explico el pequeño sonriéndole de lado.

-Es que son muy incomodas en innecesarias, prefiero mis camisas cómodas- Levi se les unió, recostándose en la colchoneta también boca abajo.

Los tres suspiraron, también querían volver a ponerse su ropa cómoda.

-Yo también prefiero la ropa cómoda, aunque mi abuelo me regaña por usar ropa dos tañas más grande que la mía, pero lo suelto es más ligero- De nuevo los tres suspiraron.

-Al menos no tiene que usar un vestido que pesa más que tu- También entro al cuarto la pequeña Mikasa sentándose en la colchoneta- No me puedo sentar al menos que sea en el suelo.

-Pero los vestidos se ten ven muy bien Mikasa- Le elogio Eren a su amiga, Mikasa por primera vez ignoro el cumplido de su amigo.

-Me gustan los vestidos, siempre los usos, pero esta cosa- La pequeña hizo una mueca señalando su gran vestido- Me siento como un globo de lo pomposo que es.

Los cuatro suspiraron.

-Pues yo creo que todos nos vemos muy bien- Dijo el pequeño Marco entrando con Jean de la mono, los pequeños también se recostaron en el colchoneta.

-Tu pareces que vas a Alaska Marco, de ver tu chaleco me da calor- Se quejó Levi apoyando su mejillas en sus manos.

-Lo sé, tengo demasiado calor, pero mami me ordeno no quitármelo- Se quejó el pequeño.

-Al menos tus pies no están siendo torturados por estos zapatos tan incomodos- Seis pares de suspiros se escucharon en esa habitación cuando Jean termino de quejarse.

\- Y será peor cuando tengamos que usar un tonto uniforme incomodo- Se quejó Levi, todos los pequeños asintieron, faltaba poco para que ellos comenzaran a estudiar.

-Lo bueno de los uniformes es que, ningún otro niño vera lo guapo que se ve Levi con sus ropas cómodas- Dijo Eren tomando la mano de su mejor amigo.

-Eren, a nadie le interesa como se ve Levi con ropa normal- Mikasa le sonrió con pena- Solo tu pudiste enamorarte de esta cosa enana con patas.

Eren frunció el ceño, a él si le interesaba todo lo referente con Rivaille.

-Además, todos aquí ya sabemos cómo se ve Levi, lo vemos todos los días- Le recordó Marco a su amigo.

\- Mejor ni hables Marco, tú también tienes malos gusto, mira que enamorarte de la pony afeminada- Levi y Jean fulminaron a Mikasa con la mirada.

-Ya déjalos Mikasa, tú no eres la mejor para decirles de quien enamorarse- La pequeña Ackerman también frunció el ceño, ella se había enamorado de un tonto distraído que solo tenía ojos para Levi.

Hanji entro al cuarto de juego, encontrándose a sus compañeros y cuidador.

-Hola criaturas titánicas- Saludo la pequeña parándose enfrente de todos.

-¿Hanji?- Pregunto Levi mirando boqui abierta a la loca.

-Claro que Hanji, tu bella amiga- La pequeña se colocó sus lentes- Solo me quite los lentes porque me dolía la cabeza, pero ya no.

Respondió la pequeña algo incomoda por las miradas de sorpresa que tenían sus compañeros.

-Te vez diferente Hanji- La pequeña Zoe lo sabía, su mami la había obligado a ponerse un vestido.

-Dejando mi despampanante look de lado ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- Pregunto la pequeña, desde que se cambió no había visto a nadie.

-Nos quejamos de la ropa que nos obligaron a ponernos- Explico Armin con una mueca de enojo.

-Pues yo tengo mucho de que quejarme- Les recordó la pequeña- Nunca uso vestidos, los odio, son tan tontos, también tengo que usar zapatillas y son horribles.

Se quejó la pequeña yendo en donde Armin se encontraba, saco de los bolsos de su vestido un cepillo para que Armin le agarrara el cabello.

-Yo también debo quejarme, incluso Connie se la está pasando mal- Sasha entro con su amigo tomado de la mano.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sasha?- Preguntó Jean cuando estos se recostaron a su lado.

-Mi padre me prohibió comer hasta que me tomaran la foto, y Connie usa ropa incomoda- De nuevo todos suspiraron, el dio de hoy sería bastante largo para todos.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Después de todo el drama de su ropa al fin el camarógrafo se dignó a llegar y sacarlos de su calvario.

-Todos sentados por favor- Pidió el hombre preparando su cámara.

Yrmir se colocó a un lado de Historia, quería salir con su pareja tomadas de la mano.

Los pequeños se acomodaron con su respectiva pareja, en la fila de arriba estaba Connie, Sasha, Hanji y Armin. La fila la de abajo se conformaba: con Marco, Jean, Mikasa, Eren y Levi.

El camarógrafo sonrió tomando una foto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, seguro su amigo rubio estaría contento por esa foto que le regalaría después.

-Bien niños, todos vean la cámara y digan queso- Los pequeños se acomodaron rápidamente sonriendo a la cámara.

-Titán- Grito Hanji en lugar de la palabra que le había dicho el camarógrafo, los demás le siguieron el juego.

\- Patata- Grito Sasha sonriendo.

-Levi- Grito Eren también posando para la cámara.

-My Little pony- Grito Levi con malicia, Jean lo ignoro sonriendo para la foto.

Sin duda estaba cuidando a unos pequeños bastante peculiares.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Armin se encontrada sentado en su sofá revisando los nuevos horarios de sus pequeños, como pronto entrarían al kínder la mayoría llegaría a la una de la tarde, los que tenían más actividades escolares llegarían después de las dos de la tarde.

El timbre lo caso de sus pensamientos, se colocó sus pantuflas que su abuelo le había regalado y fue a la puerta. Miro por la rendija que tenía la puerta, era un paquete de su amigo el camarógrafo. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta emocionado por lo que contenía la caja.

-¿Es usted Armin Arlet?- El asintió- Por favor, firme aquí

El rubio se apresuró a firmar, tomo el paquete y se despidió del chico cortésmente. Había pedido muchas fotos para los padres, sus compañeros y para los niños, así ellos recordarían sus días en la guardería.

-¿Cómo se verá?- Se preguntó el rubio abriendo la caja, las fotos estaba allí, con una nota de su amigo.

"Mira más abajo" Le extraño mucho la nota de su amigo, retiro unos papelitos que protegían las fotos y encontró un portarretratos volteado, para que seguramente no mirara la foto que estaba seguro, había puesto su amigo.

Tomo el portarretratos girándolo para ver la foto, sonrió al ver a sus niños, su amigo había capturado ese momento cuando todos se encontraban distraídos.

Yrmir tomaba de la mano a su amiga rubia la cual estaba sonrojando mirando con esos ojos enamorados a su novia, Sasha y Connie hacían caras graciosas a la cámara, Hanji hablaba con su titán hembra muy contenta, Jean miraba con cariño a su amigo tomando su mano, Marco estaba recostado en el pecho de Jean, Mikasa y Levi discutían, Eren estaba en medio de los dos tomando la mano de Levi y calmando a su amiga. ¿Y él? Pues estaba mirando a todos con una sonrisa, ya que estaba contento por lo lejos que estaba llegando su sueño.

La foto donde todos los niños estaban sonriendo bien acomodados en su silla era linda, pero esa donde todos estaban mostrando como era sin duda era muy hermosa.

Esa era la función de las fotografías, regresarte a esos recuerdos felices, que sabes, solo pasaran una vez en tu vida.

* * *

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias a todos, a los que siguieron la historia, a los que le dieron en favoritos, a los que me dejaron reviews, a todos. Sin ustedes seguramente no habría terminado este Fanfic.

Estoy triste, de verdad, pero al menos todos/das tenemos el consuelo de que habrá una secuela, les daré los detalles, la subiré cada cuatro días así como este fic, pero, les traeré la secuela hasta Diciembre del 2015.¿Por qué? Ya que en ese tiempo estaré de vacaciones de nuevo, y así les subiré más seguido, ¿porque no antes?, tengo otros fics pendientes, así como ustedes esperaban mis capítulos, los que siguen Mis dos padres también lo hacen, ya en ese tiempo ya habré mas o menos terminado mi otro fic también, y como ese tiene también secuela me tengo que poner las pilas al cien y no terminar en coma de tanto escribir.

Les tengo que subir otros fics míos, así que no se librara de mi tan fácilmente, en mis planes esta subir otro fic bastante, como lo diré… cruel. Así es querida, no solo escribo ternura y azúcar, tengo mi lado malvado.

De mi otro fic: Ackerman World que será dedicado a la guapa 13 lo estaré subiendo en estas dos semanas, como es corto lo subiré cada tres a dos días.

Sé que es mucho tiempo, pero aun no tengo casi nada de ese fic y tengo que pensar detenidamente en cada capítulo, ni el nombre tengo, imagínense como estoy de perdida, se aceptan sugerencias.

Espero que le haya gustado el capi final, me costó mucho ya que me sentía muy nostálgica.

Gracias de nuevo por haber leído mi fic, por 13 me di cuenta que hay lectoras en las sombras, también les agradezco su apoyo espiritual ;)

Reviews (los últimos :..()

13: Es que me encanto tu idea, me debatí mucho en escribirlo sin o no, como veras mi impulso me gano, gracias a ti por la idea, espero que en este fic no me observes desde las sombras.

Como dije en otro capítulo Eren es de Levi, y Levi es de Eren, quien no caería con el encanto de Eren por Higia, Kuschel adora a Eren.

Esperemos que no siga sus sueños de ser escritora, o nos harán sufrir de verdad y no podremos dormir.

Es que yo de nuevo vi el ova y dije, si sufro yo pues que lo hagan los demás, no te creas, me salió de la nada y no quise corregirlo, es un fic con alegría y yo le meto tristeza, no sé qué me paso.

De nuevo gracias por leer, por la idea y por todo, espérame unos meses, quisiera que menos tiempo, pero también tengo más cosas que hacer, desgraciadamente no vivo solo de escribir.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Black Ross: De hecho tengo dos fic con nekos, espero subirlo pronto para que lo leas, todo tiene su fin, pero tenemos secuela para diciembre, espero verte allá también.

Gracias por leer mi fic y comentarlo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Guest: Yo lo advertí, así que no se queje, bien que te gusto leer el fic. Gracias por haberlo leído y comentado.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Lolita: El kínder no será de Armin, ahora los cuidaran alguien más, obvio aparecerá Armin, pero ya no tanto, su maestra… Ups mejor ya no comento más, espero que me sigas en la secuela. Gracias por haberme dejado Reviews, me motivaban mucho.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

También quiero agradecerle a Katherine Svensson que me dejo Reviews (si no me equivoco) en casi todos los capítulos, te extrañe en el capi 13, pero como dijiste un día; no vivimos solo de Fanfiction. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegrabas mucho el día.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

De nuevo gracias a todos, nos veremos en mi otro fic, con unos pequeños en uniformes adorables.

Hasta luego!

Harye Lee


End file.
